The mistake
by funluvr151
Summary: The worst was over. Brooke and Sam were finally happy X-avier was gone locked up forever where he couldn't hurt anyone anymore..so they thought. Now its going to take everything from sam to prevent something terrible from happening..getting brooke hurt
1. PROLOGUE

PROLOGUE

It only takes one time to mess up your life.

After that one time and everything is said and done you cant go back.

I wish i would've realized this before.

And i wish that brooke had never taken me in.

I had gotten her hurt.

I betrayed the one person that ever cared about me.

Brooke had never hurt me, she loved me.

She gave me a home and i caused her pain.

She'd always told me that we could tell eachother everything.

But i didn't listen.

I never did and thats why i deserved everything that i got.

But brooke didn't.

She was innocent.

It wasn't her mistake.

It was mine!!!!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The morning light peered through the blinds and hit Sam. Sam woke up squinted in the sunlight and covered her dead with the blanket. 'I wonder how long till Brooke wakes me up', Sam thought

"Samantha time to wake up and get ready for school" yelled Brooke knocking on the door.

'Not long enough', Sam thought to herself.

She stood quiet in a weak attempt to see if Brooke would go away.

"SAM DON'T EVEN THINK THATS WORKING EITHER YOU GET UP OR ILL DRAG YOU OUT OF BED", stated Brooke.

Sam gave in.

"Okay Brooke i'm up, i'm up" yelled Sam

"That's better "said Brooke smiling.

Brooke walked to the kitchen and started the coffee. Coffee was a necessity in dealing with Sam in the morning.' that girl', thought Brooke. But Brooke loved her and ever since the incident with Xavier they had gotten extremely close.

After a half hour Sam came out of her room all ready. Breakfast was on the table and her and Brooke sat down.

"So how are you and Julian this morning" asked Sam.

"Samantha!" said had become an everyday thing since the incident. "You know that were going steady".

"Steady isn't the word for it", informed Sam, "What you guys are doing", Sam paused and started again, "I rephrase that. What you are doing is stalling."

"You are such a smart ass SAM" said Brooke.

"Well its true though." said Sam smiling, "Are you honestly going to deny it"

Sam sat there looking at Brooke waiting for the answer, but she got none.

"I didn't think so", said Sam.

* * *

"Hey Jack wait up" called Sam from down the hall.

Jack stopped and waited as Sam rushed down the hallway, putting her hands on her knees in an effort to catch her breath, when she finally caught up.

"Are you okay" joked Jack.

"Never better" she replied out of breath putting her hand in the air.

Jack laughed at this and waited for a few minutes. After Sam was all better they began to walk to class. First period was history and Sam hated that class which was exactly why Jack always snuck in. Since the thing with his brother had been staying in any place that he could find. Brooke had offered him to stay with her and Sam for a little while but Jack declined.

Jack and Sam got to the class just as the late bell rang. Sam was relived she couldn't afford to be late anymore. She'd started actually listening to Brooke and understood that Brooke trusted her as much as she did Brooke. She didn't want to lose that so she began going to classes on time again, although she'd never been late to Hailey's because that was the one class that she loved.

" Samantha Walker" called Mr. Rembish the History teacher.

"Here"replied sam.

WALKER.....Sam kinda wished she didnt have the name of the women who gave her away. She wanted the last name of the one person who cared for her mobe than anything. The one person that she called mom, not strait up except for once. She wanted to be a Davis.

* * *

Okay so theres chapter one tell whatcha leave requests. And you can make suggestions im always open to new ideas. The new chapter should be coming along soon!!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

'Finally the end of the day' thought Sam as the last bell rang. Hailey had given Sam a ride to Clothes Over Bro's because Brooke needed some help at the store. When Sam got there Brooke was hanging up clothes. She looked up when Sam walked in and smiled.

"Hey the new line just arrived so I need some help putting the stuff up" said Brooke.

"How fun" Sam said sarcastically.

"O come on it'll be quick and then after we can go home and I don't know…What do you want to do." asked Brooke.

"Fine" said Sam reluctantly "I want to watch a scary movie"

"How about an action flick last time I nearly had a heart attack watching The Exorcism with you." Brooke pointed out.

Sam laughed just thinking about it. Brooke had been on edge through the whole movie and practically jumped fifty feet in the air every time something popped out of a hidden place or anything else creepy happened. She had honestly though Brooke was going to have an aneurism

"Okay" said Sam giggling "We wouldn't want you to wet the bed."

Sam burst out laughing. Brooke playfully pushed her.

"Its not funny Sam" laughed Brooke.

* * *

When Brooke and sam finally got home with transformers 2 in hand, Julian was waiting on the doorstep. Sam smiled and waved.

"Hey Julian" greeted Sam.

"Hey Sammy...Brooke"he replied.

"Hi" said Brooke.

"I brought dinner. I was thinking that we could all eat and talk." suggested Julian.

"Well me and Sam were going to watch a movie, eat, then hit the hay." informed Brooke

Broooke wasn't sure if that was meant as "do you want to join us" or "maybe another time". But seing as how she had been avoiding Julian she kind of hoped he took it as the second one.

Brooke loved Julian but she wasn't ready to let that out yet. They had only been dating for a month." It's to soon" Brooke had kept repeating to herself in her head when julian had said those the heart fill words to her."i love you", and she couldn't say them back. Lately Julian had been preocupied with the movie which brought some relief to Brooke. It gave her some time to think to clear her head.

Sam finally breakng the silence asked the question that Brooke wouldn't.

" Do you want to watch it with us Julian?" asked Sam.

"Sure" said Julian "But i have to get back to the set after. Were finishing up a few things."

* * *

Before the movie had even finished Sam was out for the count. She had fallen asleep on Brooke's leg. Brooke as she watched her daughter sleeping so innocently. She didn't want to move because she knew she would wake Sam up but she knew that Sam would be more confortable in her bed.

Julian was putting the DVD in the case when he heard brooke pssting him. He turned around to face Brooke and he could see her gesturing towards Sammy. Understanding he got up and caried Sam to her bed. Then walked back out into the kitchen quietly closing the door behind him.

"Thanks" said was cleaning up the livingroom.

"No problem. Look i gotta get back so ill see you tommorow." said Julian.

"Okay" replied Brooke "We shall see you tommorow then."

Julian got on his coat, kissed Brooke's forehead, and left. She loved that man and he loved her although she'd never said it. But she realized it finally so it was a start.

When Brooke finished she decided that it was time to go to bed.

* * *

SO THERE YOU GO CHAPTER TWO. THANKS FOR THE COMMENTS GUYS. IT MEANS A LOT. SO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND IF YOU THINK THAT SOMETHING COULD MAKE IT BETTER THAN IM ALL EARS LOL


	4. Chapter 3

Hey everyone thanks for bearing with me this chapter came kind of slow I know. But thank you all for reviewing and for the great advice. I did my best in this chapter and I hope you all like it.

* * *

Chapter 3

The house was quiet as Brooke and Sam slept. Suddenly Sam's cell phone began to ring. She lazily reached for it on top of her nightstand.

"Hello?" said Sam tiredly.

"Hey Sam its Jack I need to talk to you its really important. Can you sneak out and meet me at the diner?" asked Jack.

Sam could tell that something was really wrong. She got up and got dressed trying to be quiet so that she didn't wake Brooke. When she was done she slowly and quietly opened the window and stepped out into the darkness. She headed towards the diner.

Jack sat at the last table in the diner thinking of what to say to Sam. "Sam you really need to know something", no that's not right, "Sam I have some bad news", damn why couldn't he get this right.

Jack watched as Sam walked into the diner. He waved her down and watched as she slowly walked over, taking a seat across from him when she got to the table.

"Well what's wrong?" asked Sam with a worried expression on her face.

"Sam something terrible has happened and I don't know how to say this but……Xavier broke out of jail." said Jack.

Sam couldn't talk. She was numb and her heart was lodged in her throat. "Xavier broke out of jail". These words kept running through her mind, over and over and over. She couldn't do anything but stare at Jack

"SAM…SAM COME ON TALK TO ME" pleaded Jack.

Not getting a response he repeated his plea, grabbing onto Sam's arm. Sam snapped out of it and slowly began to talk stuttering a few times.

"Jack…whe…when did..h...he break out?" asked Sam finally getting out the sentence.

"A week ago but I just found out today I swear. He called me." explained Jack.

"What did he say?" asked Sam, managing to get the whole question out without losing it.

"He said that he was going to finish what he started." answered Sam.

"Jack I've got to go." said Sam.

Sam began to walk home. She began to think.

"Oh no, this can't be happening, please don't let this be happening. He's going to try and hurt Brooke again. What if he gets to her? I don't want him to hurt her" Sam thought to herself.

Sam loved Brooke. She didn't want to lose her. She was her..mother. She had to make a decision and quick. Tell Brooke or keep it to herself?

Sam climbed into bed not even attempting to change her clothes. She was overwhelmed and had one hell of a migraine. She slowly drifted into her sub-consciousness and began to dream.

* * *

"Sam this is your fault." said Xavier.

Xavier held Brooke in his hands with a knife to her throat. Brooke looked terrified.

"Please let her go." said Sam." She didn't do anything wrong!"

"But Sam she's going to pay for you." said Xavier. "And little miss rich bitch and I have a score to settle."

Brooke was crying. She knew that X was going to kill her. She saw how scared Sam was and wished that she could do something.

"Sam go" said Brooke pushing the words out because the knife was pressing against her throat.

"No mom I won't leave you!" said Sam.

"Aww how sweet she calls you mom now." remarked X.

"Sam go!!" said Brooke.

"Just let her go!!" yelled Sam beginning to cry.

"Sam I don't think that's going to happen" said X with an evil smirk.

He pressed the blade against Brooke's throat and killed her.

Sam woke up and screamed NO at the top of her lungs.

Well what do you guys think should or shouldn't Sam tell Brooke. Any suggestions…

* * *

Please review any type of criticism is good. Thanks for reading and chapter 4 will come as soon as I can cram it between studying for finals.

Yours truly,

Funluvr151 aka jasmine

ps: one question.. I keep having things in italics and stuff but when i transfer it the italics or anything i put in a different type of text disappears.. Why is this happening? What can i do? I'd be eternally grateful if you can help me!!!


	5. Chapter 4

HEY PEOPLE THANKS FOR BEARING WITH ME. I HAD A LOT OF EXAMS AND HAD TO STUDY LIKE CRAZY BASICALLY SAM'S NOT TELLING BROOKE…BUT DON'T WORRY …SHE WON'T BE ABLE TO KEEP IT FROM EVERYONE FOR LONG…SO WHO DO YOU WANT IT TO BE HAILEY,PEYTON,LUCUS,NATHAN,OR MAYBE JULIAN… HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT…..

SPECIAL THANKS TO: Patricia02052 and Lady Invisible for the text help I couldn't get it to work cuz my computers retarded but thanks still

Also: othfan16, zarelly, and kimmie kammie

And the people who added my story and me to their favorites

* * *

Chapter 4

Sam's scream woke Brooke up instantly. She ran to Sam's room and found the girl holding her legs to her chest and rocking back and forth, crying her eyes out. Brooke quickly went to Sam and held her in her arms rubbing her back lightly.

"Shh, its okay sweetie it was just a dream. Your okay I've got you." reassured Brooke.

Sam continued to cry. Hearing Brooke's voice made her feel safe but seeing her and remembering the horrible dream scared her to death. She couldn't lose Brooke. She didn't want to leave Brooke's side. She hugged her tight.

"Honey what's wrong" asked Brooke trying to understand what had Sam so scared.

Sam finally calmed down enough to talk to Brooke.

"Brooke, please don't leave." said Sam.

"I'm not going anywhere, I promise." Brooke reassured Sam.

They laid down. Sam rested her head on Brooke's chest. Brooke kissed Sam on the forehead and stroked her hair.

"Sam its okay, try to sleep." Said Brooke

Sam didn't want to go sleep. She didn't want to have the dream again. But she knew she had to. She closed her eyes and tried to relax. Soon enough she was asleep.

Brooke watched as Sam slept. She was worried. She knew one thing though. She was definitely not going to be able to go back to sleep.

The next morning when Sam woke up Brooke was still lying right next to her. Brooke looked awful. Sam knew that she hadn't fallen back to sleep. She finally came to the decision that she was not going to tell her at all.

Sam got up and started looking through her drawers for the clothes she was going to wear. She tried to avoid eye contact with Brooke. But her attempt failed.

"Honey, what happened last night? Why were you so scared?" asked Brooke worried.

"It was nothing." replied Sam, "I'm so sorry I woke you up. Can we just talk later?"

"Okay…." said Brooke.

Brooke knew something was horribly wrong with Sam. She was acting so strange and jumpy. Brooke wondered why Sam wouldn't even look at her. Was she mad at her? Had Sam did something wrong? What was she hiding? Tons of questions flooded through Brooke's mind.

* * *

The bell rang and Sam took her seat in the back of the room. She looked at the empty seat beside her.

'Jack's absent what a surprise' she thought to herself.

She didn't understand why she was mad at Jack. It wasn't his fault that his brother was an evil conniving son of a bitch who had tried not only once but twice to kill her mother. She hated him so much and wanted to kill him herself.

Anger was the only thing that could shield her from the temptation of breaking down and crying. She didn't want to be angry but it was better than having to explain later to Brooke why she was crying her eyes out. She couldn't take that risk….not with Brooke.

She knew that Brooke's instinct would be to comfort her and try to help her through whatever the situation was but it was different this time. It was different because if Brooke got hurt she'd never forgive herself.

* * *

Brooke starred into space thinking of Sam not even aware that Millicent had been calling her name for about three minutes strait.

"Brooke what's wrong? Hello!? Snap out of it Brooke your really starting to scare me here." said Millicent snapping her fingers in front of Brooke's face.

Brooke snapped out of it.

"What…What's wrong?" asked Brooke totally lost.

"That's what I've been asking you for the past five minutes. What's up with you? Is everything okay?" asked Millicent.

"NO!!" confessed Brooke, "Sam's hiding something from me. Last night she had a nightmare. She woke up screaming and I found her in her room crying and shaking like crazy. When I asked what's wrong she says nothing and apologizes for waking me up. Then she just goes to school and doesn't even say goodbye."

"Brooke when did this start" asked Millicent.

"Yesterday when she had the nightmare, before that she was fine." answered Brooke.

"Maybe she's pregnant." said Millicent.

"HELL NO!!!" exclaimed Brooke.

"Yah you're probably right. You don't give her enough freedom to get pregnant." said Millicent.

"And that's a BAD THING." said Brooke.

* * *

Hailey watched as Sam practically broke her pencil as she squeezed it to death. Something was definitely wrong with that girl and Hailey could feel it.

After class Hailey stopped Sam.

"Sam can I have a word with you?" said Hailey.

Sam sat in the front desk.

"What's going on Sam? I've noticed that you're all edgy and you practically murdered your pencil." Hailey pointed out.

"It's nothing really. I'm just tired. I had a rough night." said Sam.

"Are you okay?" asked Hailey, "Have you talked with Brooke about it?"

"Yah actually we talked last night." Sam lied, "Look I really have to go."

"Well if you need me I'm here." said Hailey.

Sam practically ran out of the classroom. She put her back against the wall and took a deep breath. It had been a long day and now she had to go home. She was going to have to be more persuasive with this.

Sam basically knew one thing. Brooke had always protected her from any harm now it was Sam's turn to return the favor.

* * *

WELL WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK…LIKE IT HATE IT…GOT ANY SUGGESTIONS ON WHAT I SHOULD DO WITH THE STORY. PLEASE REVIEW.

AND THANKS AGAIN EVERYONE READING MY STORY I REALLY APRECIATE IT.

YOURS TRULY,

JASMINE3

IN THE CHAPTERS TO COME:

SAM MAY SLIP UP

XAVIER IS CLOSER THAN EVERYONE THINKS

BROOKE TRIES TO GET SAM TO OPEN UP TO HER

SAM BREAKS DOWN


	6. Chapter 5

OKAY SO SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT BUT I HAD TO FIGURE OUT HOW IM GOING TO MAKE THE BREAKDOWN WHICH MAY OR MAY NOT BE IN THIS CHAPTER. THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER IVE WRITTEN SO FAR AND I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT…… O AND DON'T THINK I FORGOT ABOUT JACK...LETS JUST SAY THINGS ARE ABOUT TO GET EVEN MORE HORRIBLE FOR SAM AND ITS GOING TO MAKE KEEPING THIS SECRET EVEN HARDER.

WELL THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING AND READING I APPRECIATE IT …SO HERE IT IS…

It had been two weeks since Sam discovered that Xavier had broken out of jail. She had avoided Brooke completely. They barely talked and Sam always changed the subject when Brooke tried to understand what was going on with her. She still had nightmares but she didn't wake up screaming anymore so Brooke didn't know. Sam never went to Brooke anymore for comfort. She just held it in although she knew that it was a terrible thing to do.

After school Sam decided to take a detour home. She was going to take the long way.

She slowly walked home trying to sort things out. Jack hadn't been in school for over two weeks which was strange. Sam had a terrible feeling at the pit of her stomach. She got out her cell and dialed Jacks phone number.

…ring…ring…ring…

"C'mon Jack pick up!!" yelled Sam.

People passing by starred at her but she ignored them. Jack wasn't picking up so she called again.

…ring…ring…

"Hello?" whispered a some what familiar voice on the other line.

It was Jack but his tone was filled with pain. It scarred Sam. Jack sounded exhausted and he was out of breath. He was practically hyperventilating. Another thing that baffled Sam was the fact the Jack was whispering.

"Jack, what's wrong?" asked Sam worried.

"Sam…. I'm so sorry. I was trying to help. I let you down." explained Jack.

Sam was so confused. What the hell was Jack talking about? Sorry for what? And what did he mean by….."I let you down?"

"Jack, what are you talking about? You're scarring me. Tell me what's going on. Why haven't you been in school? Why are you whispering?" asked Sam frantically.

Now she was getting really scared. Jack never acted like this. Not even on the bad days. He'd always stuck it out and hanged tough. What was different now?

"He found me Sam. He's still here. He's going to come after you. He knows I told you. You have to get out of Tree Hill Sam. NOW!!" said Jack, his voice getting a little louder.

He's in tree hill!! Sam didn't know what to do. He'd found her…he'd got to Jack. He still had Jack and he was hurting him because of Sam. She couldn't take it. It was too much. She had to do something.

"Where are you?" asked Sam.

"I can't tell you." said Jack.

Jack hung up the phone. Sam was crying now. She couldn't hold it in anymore. Everything was falling apart and she was about to breakdown. She couldn't run away. She couldn't leave Brooke or any of the other people who she had learned to love as her family, vulnerable to any attempt by Xavier to hurt them.

Sam couldn't go home yet. Not looking the way she did so she decided to go to a place where Lucas had said helps ease the pain in bad situations….The river court.

Peyton knocked on Brooke's door. Brooke immediately opened the door Peyton could tell that she was probably expecting Sam.

"Hey Peyton." said Brooke in a tone that wasn't Brooke at all.

"Brooke what's wrong?" asked Peyton concerned.

"Oh its just I thought you were Sam she was supposed to be here twenty minutes ago." explained Brooke.

"Well Brooke you know Sam she'll be here soon." reassured Peyton.

"Peyton its just she's been so distant since she had this nightmare two weeks ago. She won't even talk to me anymore. She just stays in her room and writes and then she'll rip up the paper or shred it. And when I try to ask what's she changes the subject or leaves the room. I'm so scared for her. I know something is absolutely wrong but she won't let me help her. Peyton she wakes up from these nightmares. I hear her tossing and turning all the time. And she wont come to me she just holds it in" said Brooke.

Brooke knew she was going to cry any second. She loved Sam with all her heart and it killed her to see Sam hurting so much. She knew that she had to let Sam come to her and ask for her help but that wasn't going to be that easy. Sam was stubborn sometimes.

Peyton could see that Brooke was falling apart. She knew how much Brooke loved Sam and there was no doubt that Brooke was hurting. She was going to have a long talk with Sam.

"Brooke, all you can do is keep trying to get through to her. I'll talk to her and see what I can get. B Davis you know as well as I do that Sam loves you and if she's not telling you she's probably scared of how you will react. She probably just made a mistake and is too nervous to tell you what's going on."

"Well than if it's a mistake it's probably a big one because I always tell Sam that she can talk to me about anything."

"Everything's going to be okay B Davis."

Peyton hugged Brooke.

"Thanks P Sawyer." Said Brooke

Sam sat on the bench and faced the water. The breeze ruffled her hair. She took a deep breath and let it out. There was so much going through her head and the quietness wasn't really helping but it was better than being at home with Brooke. She knew Brooke only wanted to help but she couldn't tell Brooke. She didn't know how to. And every time that Brooke gave her a worried look it broke Sam's heart because she was hurting the first person that ever loved her. She was hurting her mother.

Sam heard a basket ball bounce behind her. It made her jump practically five feet into the air. She turned to see Lucas bouncing his basketball.

"Wow, sorry for scaring you." apologized Lucas.

"No problem." said Sam, "Can I play with you?"

"Yah sure." said Lucas.

Lucas took a shot from the three and made it in. He then passed it to Sam. Sam took a shot and made it also.

"Hey you're good. Why don't you play on the team at your school?" asked Lucas curiously.

"I don't know. I just never thought about it." answered Sam.

"Hey does Brooke know that you're here?"

"Yes"

"Are you sure?"

"Lucas I said yes I'm not a liar."

"Okay. Wow you're really tense."

"Can we just play?"

"Okay."

Sam and Lucas started a game. Lucas accidentally tripped Sam. She got up.

"Oh my god, Sam is you okay? I'm so sorry." said Lucas.

"NO!!! IM NOT OKAY!! I'LL NEVER BE OKAY!! HES GOING TO FIND ME!!! HE'S GOING TO KILL ME AND BROOKE!!! IT'S ALL MY FAULT!!! HE HURT JACK. I COULDN'T HELP!!!" yelled Sam

Lucas watched as the brunette haired girl began to break down in front of her. He couldn't understand what Sam was yelling. He put his hands on her shoulder. She continued to cry.

"Sam what's going on? What are you talking about? I can't understand please stop crying." said Lucas.

Sam tried to take a deep breath. She didn't realize how long it took her to finally calm down. She wiped her tears on her sleeve. She took another breath and began to talk.

"Xavier the guy that attacked Brooke" Sam began her voice cracking a little. "He's out of jail."

Then the tears began to come again and Sam couldn't make it stop.

OKAY SO THER IT IS CHAPTER 5 FINALLY...SINCE SCHOOLS OVER I'LL PROBABLY BE UPLOADING MORE...I HAVE NOTHING TO DO THIS SUMMER AND WHEN YOU HAVE NOTHING TO DO YOU THINK MORE..WELL THAT THINKING HAS GIVEN ME GREAT IDEAS FOR THIS STORY .

WELL REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK..AND I LOVE SUGGESTIONS.

OKAY WELL I'VE GOTTA GIVE TOTAL CREDIT TO:

Lady Invisible: the telling Lucas part

Patricia02052: the X knowing that Jack told Sam part

Laby Anne Boleyn: thanks

AND othfan16: don't worry Haley is going to find things out soon

COMING SOON

X FINALLY SPEAKS TO SAM(NO FACE TO FACE CONFRONTATION JUST YET)

HALEY FINDS OUT

SAM BEGINS TO TURN HER FEAR INTO RAGE(THIS IS NOT GANNA BE PRETTY LOL)

SAMS NIGHTMARES GET WORSE

BROOKE FINDS ONE OF SAMS WRITINGS


	7. Chapter 6

OKAY SO I WAS REALLY IN A WRITING MOOD AND DECIDED TO PUT UP CHAPTER 6. THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER SO FAR AND IT TOOK ME 3 AND A HALF HOURS SO I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT.

O AND JUST TO CLEAR SOME STUFF UP

Patricia02052:PEYTON AND LUCAS ARE TOGETHER IN THIS FIC THERE ENGAGED ACTUALLY AND PEYTONS PREGNANT WITH SAWYER.

ALSO LOL WHEN I SAID RAGE I MEANT LIKE THROWING STUFF OR GETTING INTO A FIGHT..JUST IN CASE ANYONE THOUGHT LIKE SAM'S GOING TO BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF SOMEONE OR SOMETHING

WELL THANKYOU ALL FOR READING AND REVIEWING. HERE IT GOES....

* * *

Chapter 6

Lucas didn't know how to respond to what Sam had just said. He just stood there as she continued to cry. Finally Lucas hugged Sam. She cried until no more tears would come and then she and Lucas sat.

"Xavier is Jack's big brother, right?" asked Lucas.

"Yes." answered Sam.

She managed to get the word out without her voice cracking.

"How long ago did he break out?" asked Lucas.

"Two weeks and two days." replied Sam.

"You have to tell Brooke."

"I can't!!"

"Sam this isn't just a little secret this is a matter of life and death for both you and Brooke and maybe other people."

"He already got to Jack. He's hurt and won't tell me where he is. He may be dying and he needs me. I have to find him and help him."

Sam stood up she began to walk away. She knew exactly where she should check….Jack's house. That was the place where Xavier had first tried to kill both Brooke and Sam. Suddenly she wasn't able to move. Lucas had grabbed her.

"Sam I can't let you do this." explained Lucas, "What are you going to do? Go to that house maybe find Jack and get yourself killed. SAM YOU CAN'T SAVE JACK IF X HAS HIM. Now listen to me!!!! I can't hide this for long so you have to tell someone. I will not lie to Peyton so if she asks me what's wrong with you I'm going to tell her."

Sam knew that Lucas really wanted her to tell Brooke but he wasn't going to push it. She knew that she'd have to tell Brooke sooner or later and personally she very much preferred later.

Lucas looked at the broken girl in front of him. He knew she was nervous, confused, and most of all she was terrified. He let out a sigh and put his hands on Sam's shoulders.

"Okay Sam we both know that Brooke does not know you're here so you should get home. Brooke's definitely worried sick. She loves you and I've seen her lately. This is affecting her already. It hurts her to see you hurting. I'm here for you okay you're like a niece to me but I can only do so much." explained Lucas, "And one more thing…don't you dare think about trying to even attempt to find X or Jack. Try and take it easy. If you need to talk call me. Don't hold it in or you'll explode like you just witnessed first hand a few seconds ago. Got it…"

"Yah." Replied Sam, "Thank you Luke… I owe you big time."

"Don't worry when Sawyer's born I have a permanent baby sitter." said Lucas.

"Ugh" said Sam rolling her eyes, "I guess that's more than fair."

Sam began to walk home.

* * *

Brooke watched the clock nervously. Sam was two hours late. Peyton had stopped her from practically calling a search squad for her. But Peyton had gone home half an hour ago and Brooke was thinking about calling the cops again. She had already had at least five cups of coffee. She tapped her hands on the counter impatiently. She was worried beyond explanation. She hadn't decided whether to yell at Sam or just hug her when she came through the door. She guessed a little bit of both.

Suddenly Brooke heard Sam's key. The door slowly opened and Sam entered the house. Her eyes were still red and puffy from crying. Sam was kind of pale and she was distracted. She had tried to hide it from Brooke but failed miserably. Brooke rushed to her side. She pulled her into her arms. She waited for the tears but Sam couldn't cry anymore.

"Sam are you okay honey?" asked Brooke, "Why were you crying? Where were you? Do you have any idea how possibly scared out of my mind I was? Samantha I don't understand what's wrong with you lately but you're scaring me."

Sam didn't know how to answer Brooke. She just stayed quiet.

"Sam talk to me please!!" begged Brooke.

"I'm sorry mom." said Sam in a low voice, "I just….."

"You just…what?" asked Brooke.

"I've just been tired. I hardly sleep anymore. It's because I get worried that bad things are going to happen again." said Sam.

Well it wasn't technically a lie. She hadn't really been sleeping, she was tired, and she was afraid that horrible things were going to happen. It just wasn't the full truth. Sam wasn't ready for the full truth to come out yet.

Brooke put some loose hair behind Sam's ear.

"Honey nothing bad will happen to you as long as I'm around. I won't let anyone hurt you ever. You don't have to be scared when I'm around. Do you understand?

"Yah."

"Listen Sam I'm very angry that you had me so worried by coming home two hours late. I was going to call the police Sam. Honey I know it may not seem fair but you're grounded for two whole weeks."

Sam didn't argue she knew that Brooke was only doing it because she loved her. So she would accept the punishment. She decided that she would tell Haley if everything went good.

Sam went to her room and closed the door. Brooke collapsed into a nearby chair. She was happy that Sam had finally talked to her. A huge weight had been lifted of her shoulders. But now she was worried why out of the blue after everything was going great, Sam had started having the nightmares, started being scared all the time, and started pushing her away.

Sam lied down on her bed and got under the covers. She curled up into a ball like she used to do when she was six years old in a home that was horrible. Everyday she'd get yelled at and beat for no reason and there was no one there to comfort her and make her feel safe. So every night she'd curl up in a ball and think about happy things. The things that never happened to her although she longed for them….a good family, a pet, a new start, a good school, friends, and overall…love. Sam had so much emotion building up inside her. She could only do one thing….sleep.

* * *

Lucas sat at his desk with his laptop turned on. He had planned to write today but the only thing he could think of was Sam. He knew that Sam had never planned to tell him but she had just exploded. He knew that soon Sam was going to get worse.

Peyton watched her fiancé who was deep in thought. She could tell because every time Lucas was about to write and was stumped he'd put on this face and concentrate really hard. It always made Peyton laugh. She walked over and put her hands on his shoulders kissing him light on the neck.

"What are you thinking about Lucas Scott?" asked Peyton.

Lucas decided to keep Sam's secret for a little while. He was going to cover for her.

"What to write." lied Lucas.

He looked up at Peyton. He could see worried ness in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" asked Lucas turning around in his seat so he was completely facing Peyton.

"Well its Brooke. She is really really worried about Sam." stated Peyton, "She came home two hours late today. Brooke was worried out of her mind. Sam barely talks to Brooke anymore and she's always in her room. She avoids the subject when Brooke asks her what's wrong. She has nightmares every night but won't let Brooke comfort her. And every time that she writes something to release some steam she shreds it after so there's no possibility of Brooke finding out what the hell is wrong with her. She's completely shut Brooke out I'm going to try and talk to her tomorrow since she doesn't have school."

"She's probably just done something that she thinks Brooke will get mad at her for if she finds out." suggested Lucas.

"That's what we thought but then Brooke called me after Sam had gotten home. Sam had been crying. She didn't tell Brooke where she had been but she said that she was scared that bad things were going to start happening again." said Peyton.

Lucas didn't know what to say. He knew that Sam had only said that because she wanted to give Brooke a little bit of closure and relief but without telling her the terrible secret. Lucas' heart went out to Sam. He felt so bad for her. She shouldn't have to be going through something like this at this age. Lucas remembered when he was Sam's age he'd had his own drama with the baby scare with Brooke, his so called father Dan, and just trying to make it through high school. But Sam had been through more than he could imagine and he knew that. She had just found happiness and now it was being snatched away by a heartless piece of trash that had nothing better to do with his life then prey on those who couldn't fight back.

"Sam and Brooke's bond is strong." Said Lucas breaking away from his thoughts, "They'll get through this together. They've been through worse. This is just one more obstacle that they'll overcome and then they'll be okay again."

"I hope your right…I really do." whispered Peyton.

* * *

Brooke opened Sam's door. Sam was curled up into a ball sleeping. Brooke thought Sam looked so innocent when she slept. These were the times when Brooke would get furious because she thought of the people that hurt Sam. She didn't understand why anyone would want to hurt her. Sam was innocent. She always loved to have fun even if sometimes the fun that Sam liked to have drove Brooke practically insane. And she always cheered people up when they were sad or were having a rough time. How could someone possibly even think about hurting someone like that? Sam was an amazing kid and Brooke loved her with all of her heart.

Brooke noticed the terrified look on Sam's face. Sam began to toss and turn. Then she began to cry. Brooke sat on Sam's bed. She lightly shook Sam in a failed attempt to wake her up.

"Sam honey wake up." said Brooke shaking Sam a little harder.

Suddenly Sam shot up in her bed.

"DON'T HURT HER!!" she screamed.

She didn't notice Brooke sitting on her bed until Brooke took Sam into her arms and held he rocking her back and forth like an infant.

"Shh Sam your okay…..It was just a dream…. Its over honey calm down." said Brooke trying to calm Sam down.

"Mom." cried Sam, "Please don't leave."

"I'm not going anywhere sweetheart…I'm right here…I promise that I will not leave you." reassured Brooke.

Sam couldn't stop crying. She had had the dream of Brooke dying again and it scared the hell out of her. She couldn't hide this anymore it was killing her.

When Sam had calmed down they laid down. Sam moved as close to Brooke as possible. Brooke rubbed her back and soon she fell asleep. Brooke watched the girl sleeping peacefully in her arms and kept thinking about what Sam had yelled after waking up from the nightmare. She knew the dream had been about her because of they way Sam had acted when she realized that she was in the room with her.

Brooke knew that she had to ask Sam what had happened in the dream but she was going to wait until the right moment. She didn't want to ambush her. That would only make Sam close up more. Brooke knew that she had to save her daughter before the fear completely changed her.

* * *

SO THERE IT IS CHAPTER 6...I'VE ALREADY STARTED CHAPTER SEVEN AND IF IM NOT THAT BUSY TOMMOROW ILL UPLOAD I IF NOT IT WILL BE UP BY SUNDAY THE LATEST.

WELL TELL ME WATCHA THINK..WAS IT AWESOME...DID IT SUCK..BE HONEST...REVIEW(HINT:ITS THE BUTTON THAT SAYS REVIEW THIS CHAPTER..ITS GREEN YOU CAN'T MISS IT LOL HAD TO GET THAT IN THERE.)


	8. Chapter 7

OKAY SO IM REALLY HAPPY ON HOW THE BOOK IS GOING. I LOVE THE REVIEWS AND THE YOU PEOPLE WHO ARE GIVING THEM AND READING THE STORY. I'VE CHANGED MY MIND ABOUT TELLING HAILEY I'M GANNA PUT A LITTLE TWIST IN THIS CHAPTER.

OH AND JUST TO MAKE SOMETHING CLEAR I'VE MADE A MISTAKE ON SOME OF MY CHAPTERS EVERY TIME I SAID othfan16 I REALLY MEANT othluvr16…SORRY ABOUT THAT….

OKAY SO HERE'S CHAPTER 7 ITS A LITTLE RUSHED BECAUSE I DIDN'T HAVE THAT MUCH FREE TIME..I KNOW THAT'S NOT AN EXCUSE BUT WHAT CAN YOU DO RIGHT...ALTHOUGH ITS STILL OKAY I THINK...

O AND I DO NOT KNOW IF WE HAVE TO DO THAT COPYRIGHT THING BUT I DO NOT OWN ONE TREE HILL OR THE CHARACTERS(WISH I DID THOUGH) YADA YADA BL AA BL AA BL AA YOU ALL KNOW HOW IT GOES

* * *

Chapter 7

Sam had been just lying there awake for an hour and a half. She didn't want to move. She didn't want the feeling of safety to go away. She wished she could just lie in Brooke's arms protected from the rest of the world, forever. But she knew she had to face the facts. First, Sam was hurting herself and Brooke keeping this secret. Second, there was a good possibility that by Sam just lying there doing nothing Jack, her best friend in the whole world, could be dying. And third, it was only a matter of time before Xavier came after her and Brooke. She was completely stumped. All choices seemed to end badly. Don't tell Brooke, she could get hurt. Tell Brooke, Brooke would probably be pissed at Sam for not telling her.

Sam listened as her mother slept. Her steady breathing comforted Sam. Then she remembered the previous night and the dream she had had. She remembered the look on Brooke's face when she had woke up screaming and she knew that she had practically scared her to death.

"Sam why are you up so early?" asked Brooke kind of worried.

"Its almost lunch time mom." said Sam humorously.

"Well then why were you just lying here?" asked Brooke curiously.

"I feel better when I'm just lying by you. I was still a little freaked about the nightmare that I had last night." replied Sam truthfully.

"Oh honey about that I know you probably don't want to talk about it but what was that dream about" asked Brooke.

"Um….you." said Sam.

"Me?!" said Brooke.

"It's my fault." said Sam beginning to cry.

Brooke hugged her and tried to sooth her. She wished that she could get inside Sam's mind so she could know what was wrong and how she could help her because that's all she wanted to do. She wanted to help Sam move on from whatever this was. A secret, a mistake, an accident….it didn't matter to Brooke. All that mattered was that whatever this was it was hurting Sam and Brooke wanted to stop that.

"Honey what's your fault?" asked Brooke.

Sam wouldn't talk. She couldn't. What was she supposed to say? 'Oh Brooke I'm so sorry but X broke out of prison two and a half weeks ago and I've been hiding it from you. I thought it was the right decision but then I began to have really scary dreams of you dying and stuff.' Somehow that didn't really seem like a conversation you would have between 'Do you want pancakes or eggs?' and 'Can you pass the syrup?'

Brooke knew that Sam wasn't going to answer so she just let her cry on her shoulder. Soon enough Sam had fallen asleep again.

* * *

Brooke could tell that she had'nt had a good night sleep last night or the past two and a half weeks for that matter. Brooke slowly got of the bed her foot landed on something sharp and she practically fell. She held her foot in pain as she looked down and the pen and notebook that created it. She read the title: When I Dream.

Brooke went to the kitchen and sat at the table. She ignored the fierce growling of her stomach and began to read:

When I Dream

By Samantha Davis

"Davis nice touch" Brooke thought.

She continued to read:

When I dream the world becomes a blur.

I try to squint so that I can see clearly the message laid out to me.

And I think about how we once were.

What I was once able to see.

When I dream the fear comes back.

It burdens me with suffering and pain.

And I wonder what it is that I lack,

Because I don't have the will to keep sane.

When I dream it's of her,

The one who I most adore and love.

And the emotions begin to stir.

And I pray to god above

Because when I dream of her I fail.

I fail to accomplish my goal.

I get so angry that I want to wail.

Because the pain I cause creates a hole.

Every time I dream the whole largens

Because I let her slip away

And I wish to make bargains,

Bargains to save her life as she did for me on that lovely day.

When I dream I lose her,

I lose her to that which I despise above all.

And I always seem to wonder.

Why can't I get over this wall?

This wall in my dreams that keeps me from protecting her.

That makes it possible for him to hurt the ones I love.

And I wish I was tougher.

So the dream doesn't have to end with me crying and asking why to god above.

Brooke felt the tears run down her cheeks. She understood that Sam was having dreams of her dying by a person who Sam had only referred to as "he". Now Brooke was starting to understand why Sam had been acting so weird around her. And why Sam had said that it was her fault. This was killing Sam. Brooke didn't understand why Sam just wouldn't come out and say it. She guessed that Sam was probably too scared to admit it and probably thought that she would be mad at her.

Brooke wiped the tears off her face and took a deep breath. Then she got up and made her way to the sink. She grabbed a nearby glass and filled it with cold water. After she was done she contemplated on whether or not to look through the rest of the notebook but quickly decided that she had had her fair share of practically freaking out for the at least three more years. Although she knew that until Sam finally came out with what was wrong then the worrying and scariness would continue.

Brooke closed the notebook and slowly and walked quietly back into Samantha's room. She saw that the brunette was curled up in a ball again. She realized that this was some sort of security blanket for Sam. Brooke placed the pen and notebook back in the spot that she found it. Then she sat on Sam's bed and stroked her hair.

"Oh honey." she wispered, "You don't have to be scared Im not going anywhere. And no one is ever going to hurt you if I can help it. I love you so much baby."

She kissed Sam on the forehead. She wished that she could hold her in her arms all day and protect her from the thing that was hurting her little girl so much. This was driving Brooke practically insane.

* * *

Peyton walked up to Brooke's door, took a deep breath, and knocked.

Brooke heard this from Sam's room and got up. She walked over to the door and peeked through the peek hole.

"SHIT!!!" she thought to herself.

She had totally forgotten about Peyton coming to pick up Sam today. She slowly opened the door.

"Hey Peyton. I'm so sorry I totally forgot you were coming." said Brooke.

"Its okay so anything new with her yet?" asked Peyton.

"She had another nightmare last night." said Brooke.

Brooke didn't really want to bring it up again. It was bad enough that it had happened once. Talking about it would be exactly like reliving it but she knew that she needed to talk. So she and Peyton sat on the sofa. Brooke turned her body so that she was completely facing Brooke.

"She woke up and screamed don't hurt her. Peyton she was talking about me. She was dreaming about me. All of this is because some guy, I don't know his name or anything..."explained Brooke.

She was on the verge of breaking down again. Peyton couldn't understand what Brooke was trying to say.

"Honey I don't understand." said Peyton.

"She dreams of someone hurting me....killing me." said Brooke.

Suddenly she burst into tears. Peyton took her broken best friend into her arms. She knew that Brooke was really scared for Sam.

"Mom.."said a weak voice behind them.

Both Peyton and Brooke turned around to see Sam just standing there. Brooke quickly wiped her tears. She didn't want Sam to see her like this.

"Hey Sammy." said Peyton.

Sam was panicking. She knew that Lucas had told Peyton and now Brooke knew. She began to hyperventilate. Suddenly she began to feel really dizzy. Brooke noticed that Sam was as white as a sheet. She was wt her side within seconds.

"Sam...Samantha whats wrong. Sweat heart talk to me." said Brooke.

She guided Sam to the sofa and they sat down. Sam began to recoup. She looked at her mother's face which was wet with tears.

"Lucas told you...." was all Sam could say.

* * *

TA DA WELL THAT WAS THE TWIST I WAS TALKING ABOUT. OH AND I TOTALLY WINGED THE POEM SO ITS A LITTLE CHEESY...WELL THERE'S CHAPTER 7 SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG.

WELL REVIEW AND TELL ME WATCHA THINK..

COMING UP...

BROOKE FINDS OUT THE TRUTH

BROOKE COMES FACE TO FACE(WELL ACTUALLY VOICE TO VOICE) WITH X

JACK ESCAPES FROM X

SAM GETS ATTACKED( IN LIKE 3 OR 4 CHAPTERS)


	9. Chapter 8

OKAY SO I DECIDED TO DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO ONE OF MY BEST BUDS KIMBERLY. THIS IS A THANKYOU FOR THE YOUTUBE VIDEO if today was your last day[for othfan151] by kimmiekammie...I THINK THATS HER USERNAME NOT 100% SURE. WELL UNTIL I LEARN TO MAKE VIDSEOS(HINT HINT KIM...)KIMMIE THIS ONES 4 YOU AND BY THE WAY I HATE YOU 4 GOING TO ECUADOR AND LEAVING ME ALL BORED FOR TWO WHOLE MONTHS BUT WHEN YOU COME BACK ILL CONSIDER LOVING YOU AGAIN LOL[no homo]...

AND A SPECIAL THANKS TO ALL THOSE READING AND REVIEWING..IM NOT SURE WHOS READING BUT: othlvr16, Lady Invisible, particia02052, and Laby Anne Boleyn have been with me through the whole story you guys rock. And I miss the reviews from kimmiekammie and zarelly..hope you to are still reaading..

* * *

Chapter 8

Brooke looked at Sam who had been crying for at least ten minutes strait. Brooke hugged her and reassured her that everything was going to be okay. Sam pulled herself away from Brooke and looked at her, wiping her tears on her looked her in the eyes. Brooke saw how much pain that Sam was in.

"Mom do you hate me?" asked Sam about to break down again.

Brooke took Sam's hand in hers. Sam tried to look away but brooke soflty grabbed Sam's chin and pulled her back into her gaze.

"Samantha I don't know what your talking about but sweetie I could never hate you. I'll love you no matter what." said Brooke.

Sam was confused. She had truly thought when she saw Brooke crying that Lucas had spilled the beans.

"Lucas didn't tell you." Sam said in a low and hardly heard voice.

"No but why don't you tell us." said Peyton.

Sam was quiet.

"Please honey don't you think I deserve to know? I'm not going to be mad at you no matter what it is. But Sam I want to help you. Seeing you like this hurts me and keeping this secret is hurting you so Im hurting. How can I help you with anything if I don't know what to help you with?" asked Brooke in her sweet motherly tone.

Sam just looked at Brooke with tears in her eyes. She took a deep breath and looked back at Peyton and Brooke who were waiting patiently for Sam's confession.

"Um..Two and a half weeks ago Jack called me in the middle of the night. He told me that he had something really important so I sneeked out." Sam paused waiting for Brooke to yell at her but she didnt so Sam continued, " I met him at the diner. He looked like a wreck so I asked him what was wrong. He at first wouldn't tell me but then he did. He told me that......Xavier broke out of jail."

* * *

Lucas drived towards Haley's house. Keeping this secret was driving him crazy to. He didn't understand how Sam could do it although she wasn't in the best shape herself. Lucas had decided that this was a matter of life and death and even though he promised that someone besides himm needed to know. He didn't want to worry Peyton because of the pregnancy so Haley had always been his number one when they were kids and in high school so why not now. He pulled into her driveway and got out of the car.

Haley heard a knock at the door and opened it.

"Hey Luke." said Haley pulling her best friend into a quick hug.

"Hey Hales." replied Lucas.

"Uncle Luke!!!" yelled Jamie as he ran strait for Lucas.

Lucas picked him up.

"So hows my favorite nephew?" asked Lucas.

"Im your only nephew, uncle Luke." said Jamie humerously.

"Oh yah." said Lucas.

"Jamie lets go time to eat. Hey Lucas."called Nate from the kitchen.

"Coming daddy." replied Jamie.

Jamie went and sat at the table. Lucas laughed. That kid was full of so much energy.

"So whats up" said Haley

"I have to tell you something really important." said Lucas seriouisly.

* * *

Sam looked at the shocked expressions on Peyton and Brooke's faces and just continued talking.

"On the way home I couldn't get it out of my head. I wondered whether or not I should tell you. I decided not to. I thought you would be safer that way but then I started having the nightmares. He was hurting you and I wanted him to stop but he wouldn't. He said it was my fault and it is. He killed you and I couldn't help you. You always protect me and I wanted to do the same for you because I know he hurt you once and Im scared to death that he will again." Sam paused wiping some tears, "Then you were holding me after I woke up and I felt safe but I knew I couldn't stay that way forever. The next day Jack wasn't in school. He never missed school without telling me so I was worried. After Two weeks he still hadn't come to school. Then he calls me. X got to him and hurt him. He wouldn't tell me where he was. He wouldn't let me help him. He's my best friend and I let him down."

Sam couldn't hold the tears back any longer. Brooke and Peyton were still in shock. Brooke couldn't believe that X had escaped from jail. And now he was after her and Sam. Now everything made sense. The nightmares, the distrust, the distancy it was all a poroduct of that piece of shit X. Brooke now wished that she had shot the bastard but that feeling quickly disappeared. Because she knew that if she had done that then she wouldn't have Sam and she'd be just as bad as Xavier.

Peyton was the first to snap out of it. She got up and sat by Sam. She hugged her. Sam continued to weep. Peyton rubbed her back.

"Okay honey your going to be fine. That dirtbag will not put one hand on you or Brooke do you understand that. Nothings going to hgappen to anyone. And were going to call the cops so that we can find Jack. It's not your fault... I never want to hear you say that or even think that ever again."

Sam turned to Brooke.

"Mom please talk to me." she pleaded.

Brooke couldn't get his face out of her head. She had had nightmares for weeks after the inncident where she had almost lost Sam although she never told her. And now there was a possibility that she could lose her again. This was too much for Brooke. But she needed to hold it together she needed to be strong for Sam. Sam needed her now more than ever.

"Mom!!" said Sam over and over. She was beginning to get scared.

Brooke snapped out of her deep thought. Sam hugged her. Peyton gave her a look of severe sympathy.

"I'm so sorry." said Sam in the exact tone that she used after Brooke decided not to kill X that night.

"Baby its okay. Don't worry I know you were scared. Just sware to me you will never ever hide anything from me again. No matter how you think I'll react remember I love you now and forever. Calm down baby girl I'm not going anywhere." said Brooke beggining to cry with Sam

"I swear." Sam managed to push the words out.

* * *

OKAY SO THERE YOU HAVE IT CHAPTER 8 UP AND RUNNING. OKAY SO BASICALLY THIS CHAPTER WAS ALL CONFESSIONS BUT NEXT CHAPTER WILL DIFINETLY BE MORE DRAMA

SO WHAT DID YOU ALL THINK. ANY IDEAS....

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ....IT KEEPS ME GOING LOL....

COMING UP...

SAM GETS ATTACKED

BROOKE COMES FACE TO FACE(VOICE TO VOICE) WITH X

JACK ESCAPES

AND MUCH MUCH MORE....


	10. Chapter 9

* * *

WELL HERE IS CHAPTER NINE..IVE GOT A LOT OF TIME ON MY HANDS SO THIS IS GOING TO BE THE LONGEST CHAPTER YET...

I BET SOME OF YOU PROBABLY THOUGHT I FORGOT ABOUT JULIAN..WELL NO I WAS JUST SAVING HIM FOR THIS POINT....

* * *

Chapter 9

Nathan had put Jamie down for a nap and then Lucas had told both of them what Sam had told him.

"Wow." said Haley, "Does Brooke know?"

"No." answered Lucas, "We are the only ones that know."

"Well we have to tell her. Yes, Sam will be angry with us but at least she'll be alive. She'll get over this eventually." said Nate.

Lucas knew that Nathan was right. This was one secret that wasn't meant to be kept.

Lucas left for Brooke's house. He wasn't really sure how he was going to say it. And he knew that Peyton was there so this was going to be difficult.

* * *

Sam and Peyton laid asleep on Sam's bed. Brooke smiled and slowly closed the door. Then she heard a knock at the door and quickly opened it. She saw Lucas and pulled him in before he could say anything.

"Shh." she whispered putting one finger over her mouth.

"Why do we have to whisper?" whispered Lucas.

"Because Peyton and Sam are sleeping," informed Brooke.

Suddenly she had a serious expression on her face.

"Lucas James Scott you knew about Sam's secret and you didn't tell me." scolded Brooke.

"Brooke i promised her" said Lucas.

"So what Luke. This isn't something small like her having a boyfriend."

"Don't you think I know that but Brooke you didn't see her she completely broke down. She's tried to go after X."

"What?"

"She wanted to save Jack."

"Lucas what do I do?"

Lucas could see how bad this was getting for both Brooke and Sam. It wasn't long before everyone was involved. Every time worst came to worst they were all always there for each other. They were a big happy family except at this moment the happiness was in short supply.

* * *

Jack listened as the front door shut and X's car engine began to rumble. The car pulled out of the parking lot and Jack heard it disappear down the street. He was safe for now. He was still lying on the floor in the same position he had been in the night before.X had came home and he had been trying to get out the window. X grabbed him by his hair and threw him on the floor. He kicked him square in the ribs three times and Jack was absolutely sure that some of them were broken. He came to this solution earlier in the morning when he had tried to at least pull himself on the bed, which was no more than five inches off the bare floor, and a jolt of pain so excruciating was sent pulsing through his body that made him cringe. Now X was gone and he had to try something.

He remembered that his phone was in the kitchen because after X had found out about him talking to Sam, he beat the crap out of him then took his cellphone and threw it into one of the drawers. He couldn't call Sam...he wasn't calling Sam. So he only knew of one other person who could come and help him.....Julian. He began to crawl fighting the pain that was trying to stop him. He made it to the kitchen and collapsed. He didn't know where he found the strength to get back up and open the drawer he reach in and search around, half of his body was on the ground, and finally got a hold of searched for Julian's number and dialed it.

....ring....ring....

"Hello?" said a voice on the other line also known as Julian Baker.

"Julian." Jack said in a low pain filled voice, "I need you help."

"Where are you Jack?" asked Julian.

"My brothers house. He's back and I tried to help Sam. I can't move." he said.

Julian knew exactly where he was. Julian remembered that day like it was yesterday. Brooke had searched everywhere for Sam only to find her in the hands of her attacker. Brooke had almost taken his life without a second thought but Sam had convinced her that she needed Brooke....she needed her mother. Julian was happy that Brooke didn't kill the low life son of a bitch because there was so reason for her to go to jail for something pointless like killing X.

"Jack, I'm on my way hang in there buddy. Is your brother home?" Julian asked.

"No he just left twenty minutes ago." answered Jack.

"Okay Jack stay on the line. Can you do that?"

"Yes."

Jack's voice was a little shaky. Julian knew he wasn't going to be able to hold on much longer. He was driving as fast as he could to get Jack out of there and to a hospital.

When he arrived he pulled the car up to the house, left it running. opened the back seat door so he could put Jack in the back, and ran to the house.

"Jack.."he said into the cellphone, "Are you still there?"

There was no answer.

"SHIT!!!" Julian said to himself.

He ran to the house and immediately knew that it was locked. He ran to the side of the house and desperately tried to open the window. After a few minutes he did. He climbed into the house and look around for Jack. He fond him unconscious on the kitchen floor. He was pale and looked like he hadn't eaten in weeks. Julian tried to wake him but couldn't. So he picked Jack up and put him over his shoulder. He went to his car and carefully placed Jack in the backseat. He got in the drivers seat and began to drive full speed to the hospital.

When he got there he carried Jack inside they immediately placed Jack on a bed and took him away. Julian was going to wait until he knew what was wrong with Jack before he went to Sam and sat in the waiting room for what seemed like forever. He watched as countless people coming in and out of the ER. Some with injuries he never thought you could get.

After two hours he was getting frustrated that no one was telling him anything so he went to the nurse's station.

"Hello I've been waiting here for two damn hours. Can someone anyone with a higher IQ then a walnut tell me what is wrong with Jack Danielle's?" yelled Julian angrily.

A doctor came over to Julian.

"Are you family to Jack Danielle's?" asked the doctor.

"I'm his uncle." lied Jack.

"Well your nephew had massive internal bleeding. We tried to control most of it but I am afraid to say that your nephew has gone into a coma. We aren't sure of whether or not he will wake up and even if he does the possibility of a full recovery is very slim." explained the doctor.

"But there's a chance.."

"Well yes but..."

"No there is still a chance that's all I needed to know. Actually one more thing my niece Samantha will probably want to see him. She's 15 is she allowed to?"

"Yes she will be allowed to see him but visiting hours are over at eight."

"Okay thank you doctor."

Julian left the hospital and headed for Brooke's

* * *

Lucas and Peyton had just left a few minutes ago. Sam was in the living room watching television. Brooke's phone rang she picked it up.

"Hey tiger how you holding up?" asked Haley.

"Haley you knew to!!" said Brooke.

"Hey Lucas just told me and Nate this morning and I'm guessing he just told you?"

"Actually no he wasn't the fist one. Sam told me right before he came."

"Wow okay so now everyone knows." .

"Well everyone except Julian."

"Where has that guy been?"

"I don't know the last time I saw him was before all this started he'd said that he had some extra stuff to do before the movie started the auditions and stuff."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Uh Hales hold up there's someone knocking at the door." said Brooke.

Brooke went over and opened the door. Julian stood in her doorstep. He looked really wiped out.

"Uh Haley I'm going to have to call you back?" said Brooke.

"Okay call me if you need me." said Haley.

Brooke hung up.

"Julian what's wrong?" asked Brooke.

Sam saw the look on Brooke's face and walked over.

"Sam Jack called me. He's in the hospital."said Julian.

Sam's body stiffened.

"He's in a coma." said Julian.

* * *

OKAY SO THERE YOU GO JACK'S BEEN FOUND BUT WHEN WILL HE WAKE UP FROM THE COMA?...WILL THERE BE PERMANENT DAMAGE?......HOW WILL SAM REACT?....WHAT WILL HAPPEN WHEN X FINDS OUT?....WHO WILL PAY NOW THAT X DOESN'T HAVE JACK TO BULLY AROUND?...

Well tell me what you guys think....

COMING UP....

X CALLS SAM'S CELL BUT BROOKE IS THE ONE WHO ENDS UP ANSWERING IT

SAM IS ATTACKED

OH AND A WHOLE BUNCH OF MORE DRAMA....(WELL THIS IS TREE HILL AND NO ONE LIVES THERE WITHOUT HAVING SOME SORT OF DRAMA....EVEN THE KIDS...)


	11. Chapter 10

AND WALLA HERE'S CHAPTER 10....THIS IS WHEN THE DRAMA REALLY STARTS... HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT..

I DO NOT OWN ONE TREE HILL OR THE CHARACTERS I MERELY USE THEM IN MY FIC AS ENTERTAINMENT NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED...

ENJOY...

* * *

Chapter 10

Sam began to cry. Brooke hugged her.

"This is all my fault!!" said Sam.

"Sam you couldn't do anything. It is not your fault okay. Were going to get him for this I promise you that." said Brooke.

"Have you called the police yet?" asked Julian.

"Were going to call them now." said Brooke, "I want him caught and behind bars where he can't hurt anyone anymore. He doesn't deserve to live but we have no control over that."

Brooke really did want Xavier dead and if it wasn't for Sam then she'd probably have hunted him down and shot his ass. But Brooke was going to do this all by the book because she did have Sam and Sam couldn't deal with this all by herself.

And Brooke needed Sam to. She was scared although she didn't want Sam to see her all broken up and helpless. But that's exactly how she felt...helpless...terrified....worried...pissed. And all these emotions were going to make her explode eventually. She loved Sam so much and anyone who knows Brooke Davis knows that when someone tries to take something or someone she loves away from her there is always hell to pay.

"Mom can we call them later? I want to see Jack." said Sam wiping the tears away .

Brooke looked at Julian.

"She can go until eight so you've got two hours. I can drive you and then come back here because I want to talk to Brooke and when your ready to leave you call me. I will pick you up.." suggested Julian.

"Sam you do not leave that hospital until Julian comes to pick you up got it... I don't want you out alone when that bastard is still out there..Do you understand?" asked Brooke seriously.

"I understand." Sam answered, "Can I use your phone because mine is charging, the battery is completely dead."

Brooke reached into her pocket and pulled out her cellphone she handed it to Sam.

"Okay we should go." said Julian.

Sam and Julian began to leave.

"Sam." called Brooke.

Sam turned to Brooke. Brooke went over and pulled Sam into another hug.

"Sam I love you so much. You be careful okay." said Brooke in her worried mother tone.

"Mom I love you to. And don't worry I promise I'll be really really careful." said Sam, "I'll see you later. Maybe we can talk."

"Okay." said Brooke, "I'm so proud of you, you know that."

Sam shook her head then she and Julian got in the car. Sam waved to her mom one last time before she went in the house.

* * *

Brooke closed the door behind her, put her back against it, and slid down to the floor. She put her face into her hands and let out a sigh. Her stomach was killing her from all the worrying. She was worried about Sam, Jack, X finding them, and the talk her and Sam were going to have later. She guessed that this was how Sam must have felt when she had sid that the attack was her fault. She still regretted just letting Sam go out the door that night. But Brooke knew she couldn't do anything about that now. She had been given another chance to show Sam that she loved her with all her heart and she definitely was not going to mess it up this time.

* * *

Sam was led by Julian to Jack's room. He had a breathing tube in his throat and a bunch of machines were by his bed. He was pale and malnourished. Sam slowly walked to the chair beside his bed and sat down. Julian saw how much this was hurting Sam.

"Hey Sampson are you okay? Do you want me to stay? " asked Julian.

It took Sam a little while to answer.

"Um no its okay I'm fine. Brooke needs you now. She won't admit it to me or even show it but she's freaking out. Tell her were going to be okay." said Sam not looking at Julian but at Jack's broken body.

Julian kissed Sam on the forehead and left. Sam held Jack's hand.

* * *

"Hey Jack its me...Sam. Look I need you to wake up okay. I need you to wake up and get better right now. Please I don't like seeing you like this." pleaded Sam, "I'm so sorry I couldn't help you. If it wasn't for me you wouldn't be in this mess. You were trying to protect me and you got hurt because of that. I want to kill him. I want him to suffer but I don't know how. I need you to help me and tell me that you wil be fine. That I'm over reacting and acting like a total nub."

Sam was quiet as if she was waiting for Jack to open his eyes and tell her all though things but the room was quiet . The only noise came from the beeping of the heart monitor. Sam wasn't sure of it was going too slow, too fast, or at a normal pace. Sam sat put her arms folded on the bed and layed her hesd hown on her arms. It wasn't long until she was asleep.

* * *

"Hey you okay?" asked Julian when he saw Brooke's face wet with tears and her eyes puffy and red from crying her eyes out.

"No." she answered honestly.

"Sam told me you'd probably be crying. She told me to tell you that you two are going to be okay. She's worried about you to. Brooke nothings going to hurt you two okay. None of us are going to let that happen." said Julian.

Brooke didn't say anything. Sam was worried about her. Brooke was never able to hide her emotions from Sam. Sam saw right threw the front that Brooke put on for her. Sam didn't want her to be that way. Brooke knew that Sam wanted her to open with her. She didn't want her to try and stay strong. All she wanted was for Brooke to be able to tell her that She was hurting and be able to get through whatever it was together.

"What do we do?"asked Brooke.

It seemed to her that that question had came up so many times in the past three weeks.

"Brooke all you can do is there for her and her for you. She's blaming herself for everything and so are you. You two are more alike than you will ever know. She's already a Davis." said Julian.

"Thanks Julian." said Brooke.

"Anytime. Sam's a great kid and she gets better each day because of you Brooke Davis." said Julian.

* * *

Sam was woken up by the heart rate machine. She looked at the screen as the numbers plummeted to zero. A bunch of doctors and nurses ran in. Sam was taken out of the room by a nurse. One doctor was yelling code blue and a nurse came in with a crash cart. She opened jack's shirt and placed two rads on his chest. She pressed a button and rubbed the two paddles together. Then she placed them on top of the pads and put her hands on the red buttons waiting for the signal.

"Clear" said the nurse and she pushed the red buttons on the paddles.

Jack's body jolted up. Sam was scared. She tried to go back into the room but the nurse grabbed her. She couldn't get loose.

"What are they doing to him?" yelled Sam, "Let me go!!"

"Were tyring to save him. Calm down no ones going to hurt him, okay. Just take it easy." reassured the nurse.

Sam calmed down her body was numb. She had just witnessed her best friend almost die and there was nothing that she could do. The nurse led her to a seat. Sam sat down. The nurse went to the nurse's station got a cup and filled it with water. She brought it back to Sam and gave it to her. Sam took her time drinking it.

"Thank you" said Sam.

"Honey there anyone you want me to call? Your mom maybe or your dad." said the nurse.

"No. I'm just going to walk home." said Sam.

"Okay." said the nurse.

Sam knew that she had promised Brooke that she'd be careful but she was at the point where she didn't give a damn to what happened to herself. She headed towards the house. It would take at least a half an hour to get home from the hospital. She looked at Brooke's phone. She had a text. She opened it. It said: Hey Sammy how are you and Jack. Sam didn't reply. She just put the phone away.

"I'm sorry Brooke" she said. She took Brooke's gun out of her belt, looked at it, then put it away and turned towards the way that X lived.

* * *

WELL CRAZY RIGHT IT WAS SOMETHING THAT POPPED INTO MY HEAD AT THE LAST MINUTE. SO I GUESS SOME OF YOU CAN GUESS WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT...

WELL WHAT DO YOU ALL THINK..

REVIEW

COMING UP...

SAM MAY BE MAKING THE WORST MISTAKE OF HER LIFE

X CALLS BROOKE


	12. Chapter 11

OKAY SO HERES CHAPTER 11...

THANKYOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS..

I AM GLAD THAT YOU'RE ENJOYING IT...

* * *

Chapter 11

Sam had been walking for at least forty-five minutes and her feet were killing her but she sucked up the pain and kept on going. She regretted leaving the hospital without even making sure that Jack was okay. She just couldn't take it though. She was feeling so many things that she barely understood what they were. She knew that Brooke was going to be really worried about her and once eight o'clock came it wouldn't be long until she went looking for her. Then it was only a matter of time before she figured out was Sam was doing. Sam knew it was wrong and she was scared like hell but X had caused enough damage and now it was time that karma paid him a visit.

No one would miss him so it didn't matter, she thought. But she failed to realize what would happen to her. She knew that murder was illegal unless for self-defense but she didn't care. All she cared about was keeping the people she loved safe from any more suffering that X would cause. If he was gone everyone would be happy again and Brooke wouldn't have to be so scared. She hated seeing Brooke scared. Yes she had told Brooke that she didn't want to hide her emotions from her but that didn't mean that she liked Brooke feeling the way she did.

Brooke always tried to stay strong for her. Sam wanted to be strong for Brooke now. But honestly she had really no plan whatsoever and she really didn't have any idea on how to use the gun. She remembered when Brooke had almost shot X. She pointed the gun at his head and pulled the safety. Then her finger was on the trigger seconds away from ending X's life but she didn't. This time Sam was going to.

* * *

"Why the hell hasn't she answered back? Doesn't she know that I'm worried about her." said Brooke pacing back and forth.

"Brooke first stop walking back and forth your making me a little nauseous and Brooke you know that you can't use cell phones in a hospital. She's probably still with Jack and hasn't checked her messages yet. Don't worry she'll be fine. It's going to be eight o'clock in twenty minutes anyway." said Julian trying to calm Brooke down.

"That's a law!!" exclaimed Brooke, "It's a hospital what if you have to call and see if someone you really love is okay?"

"Then you go outside. You don't have to turn the phones off you just can't answer them. And Brooke like I said She is fine." said Julian grabbing Brooke's shoulder's then pulling her into a hug.

"Your probably right." said Brooke taking a deep breath.

"Of course I am." said Julian humorously.

If it wasn't for Julian she'd already be falling apart. She loved him so much and was grateful for him. He always knew how to make her smile in the moments that she needed a smile most. He took her breath away every time he kissed her and all the troubles washed away. That's what she needed now for all the troubles to just go away, but that wasn't going to happen until X was officially behind bars. Until then she'd just have to be careful with every move she made so that she couldn't endanger her or Sam's life any further.

* * *

Sam watched from behind a large mini van as X pulled into his driveway. He got out and looked around. Sam ducked to make sure that he didn't see her. Suddenly all of his attention went to the open door and he ran inside. Sam knew that this was from when Julian came to save Jack. X ran into the kitchen he saw Jack's phone on the ground. He picked it up and checked the recent calls….Julian.

"Damn!!" he yelled at the top of his lungs and threw the cell phone across the kitchen.

It hit the wall and burst into a bunch of pieces. He began to throw things and yell. Sam heard this and decided to get him while he was distracted. She ran across the street and hid behind his car. When she was sure that she still hadn't been spotted she got up and ran closer to the house. She pulled the gun out of he belt end put it facing up like she'd seen comes do. She waited a second the entered the house. X was about to throw a chair when he heard Sam pull the safety of the gun.

"Brooke Davis." he guessed putting his hands in the air.

"Sorry no." said Sam.

He slowly turned around and saw Sam. Nothing but raged filled her eyes.

"You son of a bitch you hurt Jack. I knew you were a heartless piece of trash but your own brother. I swear to god your going to pay for this and everything else you've ever done, like killing Q." Sam yelled.

"Oh come on maybe Brooke could have shot me but you Sam. You won't do it you have too much to lose." said Xavier.

"I don't want to kill anyone but you deserve this and so much more.." said Sam, "How can you even stand there and live with what you've done, not feeling and shame or remorse."

"It's a gift." he said smiling that same smile that he did when he had taped her up and shoved her in the closet.

This pissed Sam off and she pulled the trigger but she missed X and the bullet hit the wall behind him. Sam pointed the gun at him again. X now knew that she couldn't shoot him because she didn't know how. This was all he needed. His car keys were below his feet. He slowly stepped on the button and his car honked. Sam made the mistake of looking back and X tackled her to the ground. She tried to fight back she kicked and squirmed. She still had the gun in her hand. Realizing this X grabbed her hand and tried to get a hold of the gun. Sam's grip was tight and suddenly shots were fired out the door. One hit a tree and some hit a car across the street.

Sam noticing that she was probably going to lose the battle for the gun threw it outside. X looked up which was his mistake because Sam kneed him as hard as she could in the "juniors". He fell off of her in pain. She got up, got the gun, and began to run.

"Bitch!!" yelled Xavier as he tried to get up.

Sam ran as fast as she could and soon she could see the woods. She ran into them and when she couldn't run anymore she hid behind a huge tree. She took out Brooke's phone. Her hands were shaking a lot but somehow she managed to dial the house number.

* * *

Brooke heard the phone ringing and checked the caller ID. It was her cell phone. She picked it up.

"About time, Sam I was getting worried." Brooke said angrily.

Brooke's anger quickly turned to fear when she heard Sam crying on the other line. Julian saw how Brooke's facial expression changed and became worried himself.

"Brooke what's going on?" asked Julian.

Brooke totally ignored him.

"Sam honey what's wrong?" asked Brooke frantically.

"Mom I need you. I didn't listen I'm so sorry. He's after me." Sam sobbed.

"Sam who's after you?" asked Brooke.

"Brooke what's going on?" asked Julian again.

"X…" said Sam.

"Sam where are you?"

"I'm in the woods I was trying to help. I didn't mean to disobey you. I took your gun."

"Samantha I'm on my way try to hide somewhere. I'm going to come for you. I promise."

Brooke hung up.

"Sam is in trouble. She's in the woods and X is after her. She went to his house and she took my gun. We have to find her. She needs us." said Brooke.

"Okay I'll drive." said Julian.

Brooke was about to fall apart. This couldn't be happening. She grabbed Sam's cell phone and they got in the car. Brooke dialed her cell number. She waited anxiously for Sam to pick up.

* * *

Sam was hiding under a small hill. She felt Brookes phone vibrating in her pocket and she took it out. She was still crying when she answered it.

"Mom." she said.

"Sam I'm on my way with Julian. I need you to stay on the line okay. Promise me you'll stay on the line." said Brooke.

"I promise." said Sam, "I'm scared"

"I know sweetie so am I but you are going to be okay just talk to me okay. I love you."

"I love you to."

Suddenly Sam heard footsteps. She was quiet. The footsteps were distant but still there.

"I hear someone." Sam whispered afraid.

"Honey just stay calm. Stay absolutely quiet and don't make any movements." Brooke advised Sam.

Sam did as Brooke told her to. The footsteps were right above her at this point. She covered her mouth so he couldn't hear her crying. She waited and waited until finally the footsteps seemed to go away. Sam slowly took her hand off of her mouth. She waited until she was one hundred percent positive that whoever it was had finally gone away, to talk to Brooke.

"I think he's gone." whispered Sam a little unsure.

* * *

Brooke let out the breath that she'd been holding for at least five minutes. She was relieved that the person was gone whether it was X or someone else.

"Is she okay?" asked Julian.

"I think so whoever that was is gone." said Brooke.

"Were only a few minutes away." said Julian.

They were already going way over the speed limit and it was a miracle that they hadn't been caught. But Brooke didn't want to jinx it. Brooke's heart was pounding a mile a minute. She was afraid that Sam was going to get caught. She never did it often but she closed her eyes and began to pray.

"Please god, keep Sam safe. Please don't take her from me. I love her with all my heart and she doesn't deserve this. She didn't do anything wrong. I need her..." said Brooke in her head.

* * *

Suddenly Xavier jumped off the top of the hill and looked strait at Sam. She began to scream. Xavier pulled her out from under the hill and Sam dropped the phone and the gun.

"Sam, what's going on?" yelled Brooke into the phone.

Xavier pushed Sam onto the ground. Then he grabbed her by the neck. Sam scratched his face. He began to bleed. He felt his face and looked at the blood on his hands. He slapped her. She screamed in pain and began to bleed from her lip.

"Leave her alone!!" Brooke yelled, "I SWEAR TO GOD I'M GOING TO KILL YOU…"

The more that Sam continued to struggle the more he punched her. Soon she was barely conscious. He got up and kicked her in the stomach. She turned over and threw up.

X walked over to the hill and grabbed the cell phone and the gun. He put it to her ear. He waited a few seconds.

"Hello Brooke Davis." said X.

"YOU'RE DEAD WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!!" Brooke yelled.

"You know you really shouldn't leave your gun lying around. Don't you know that their harmful to children." said X evilly.

X pointed the gun at Sam and then at a tree and pulled the trigger. The bullet hit the tree. Brooke's heart skipped like five beats.

"Let the games begin Brooke Davis." X said before throwing the phone by Sam who barely had enough strength to cry.

Then he wiped the gun on his shirt and dropped it on the ground and walked away smiling at a job well done.

* * *

WELL WHAT DO YOU THINK…?

WAS IT GOOD…BAD….OKAY…?

REVIEW PLEASE….

COMING UP…

BROOKE AND JULIAN FIND SAM

BROOKE EXPLODES

DRAMA…DRAMA..AND…MORE LOVELY DRAMA


	13. Chapter 12

OKAY SO HERE'S CHAPTER 12…I'M REALLY SORRY THAT I HAVN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE…I WENT ON AN UNEXPECTED VACATION TO MY AUNTS…NO EXCUSE I KNOW…

I'M GOING TO TRY AND UPDATE AS MUCH AS I CAN….

THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING AND READING…

Chapter 12

Sam couldn't move. Her body hurt all over. She was almost positive that she had a few ribs that were either bruised badly or broken. Her body was still tense from the gunshot. She had thought for sure that he was going to kill her but he didn't.

"Why?" she thought, "Why wouldn't he kill me."

She was barely able to keep herself awake. She felt the blood that trickled off her face onto the ground. She was bruised and battered. Sam had vomited up blood and she knew that that wasn't a good sign at all. It meant that she had internal bleeding. But Sam wasn't worried about all that. The only thing that she had on her mind was Brooke. She didn't want Brooke to see her like this. But even though she felt this way the thing that she wanted most was for Brooke to comfort her, to make her feel safe.

Julian stepped on the gas hard and the car skidded to a halt. Brooke wasting no time at all opened her door and took off running. The only thing that she was feeling at this moment was fear. Sam was out there somewhere hurt, possibly dead. She needed to find her. Brooke's heart was beating super fast and it felt like it was about to explode out of her chest.

"SAM!!" yelled Brooke at the top of her lungs, "Sam where are you?"

She was barely holding the tears in. But it was starting to become too much for her. The tears formed on her bottom eyelids and they burned like acid. She tried to wipe them away because her vision was becoming blurry but the tears kept coming. She stopped at a huge tree and tried to catch her breath. Then she put her hands around her mouth and began to yell again.

"SAM!!" she repeated not even sure if Sam was conscious or in any way able to respond.

But she had to try. This was Sam, her daughter. She had to find her…she had to.

In the distance she could hear a voice yelling out her and Sam's names. There was no doubt in her mind that it was Julian. She had left him back there. She'd taken off without warning. She called back to him and in a matter of seconds he was at her side. His breathing was heavy from all the running. He looked into Brooke's eyes and saw the pain and worry.

"We'll find her." reassured Julian.

He was trying to convince this to Brooke as much as himself. The phone hadn't been on speaker in the car but he had heard the gunshot clear as day and he was barely holding it together himself. But he had to for Brooke and for Sam.

Sam could hear voices in the distance calling her name but she didn't have the strength to call back to them. She looked at Brooke's phone which was inches in reach. She slowly grabbed the phone with the hand that wasn't holding her stomach and dialed her call number, with great difficult because her vision was hazy. She waited for the voice that belonged to the one person she needed to hear, Brooke, to answer the phone.

"Sam!" exclaimed Brooke, "Honey where are you? I need you to tell me where you."

"Mom." she said weakly and dry of any emotion, "There's…….a………a….."

She was losing focus and consciousness by the second.

"Samantha stay with me please. There's a what? C'mon I know you can do it baby please tell me where you are." pleaded Brooke.

"A stream…." said Sam.

"Okay stay on the phone."

Sam knew that this wasn't going to be easy because she was getting weaker and weaker. Suddenly she heard running. It was above her, on the top of the hill but she couldn't look up to see who it was.

Brooke and Julian stopped running when they got to the ledge. Brooke looked she looked down. She saw Sam on the ground. She and Julian jumped down and Brooke ran to Sam. Julian got on his phone and called 911.

"Yes I need an ambulance at the far east side of the woods. I have a 15 girl who's been attacked and she's badly injured, please hurry." said Julian before hanging up.

"I'm sorry." said Sam to weak to cry.

Brooke wanted to hug Sam and comfort her but she was afraid of hurting her. Sam's body was covered in blood and she was hurt badly. She pushed the hair out of the hair out of Sam's face and saw the bruises. It immediately reminded her of one thing…the attack.

Sam closed her eyes. She didn't want to see Brooke's reaction when she saw the bruises in her face. She knew that Brooke was going to be thinking about the attack.

"This is all my fault." she thought to herself.

If she hadn't gone off and disobeyed Brooke by leaving the hospital she wouldn't be in this mess, and the fact that she took Brooke's gun didn't make anything better. She should've listened to Brooke, who was only trying to keep her safe in the first place. She blamed herself and there was no changing that.

"Open your eyes Sam." said Brooke.

Sam did as Brooke told her. Brooke looked into Sam's eyed and saw the guilt, pain, and regret in them.

"I love you so much you hear me?"

"Yes."

Sam was beginning to lose conscious she couldn't fight it. Her eyes began to close and everything was going dark for her. She was past pain now her body was completely numb besides the cold sensation that was beginning to flow through her. She was barely able to concentrate on Brooke who was becoming more of a shadow in her vision.

Brooke saw this and tried to keep Sam awake. First she was just calling Sam's name but when she realized that this wasn't working she began to shake her. But it wasn't enough Sam was now unconscious.

"Julian where is the damn ambulance she's not waking up." asked Brooke furiously not taking her eyes off of Sam.

Before Julian could say that they were on there way they heard the sirens in the distance. The road was on the side of them and it was hidden by trees but it did have a few breaks where they could see the cops and paramedics coming. Julian ran over and waved the paramedics down. They pulled up. Two paramedics got out. They went to the back and got the gurney and equipment. Julian led them to Sam.

"Ma'am I need you to move away from her so we can help her." said one of the paramedics.

Brooke didn't move a bit. Julian pulled Brooke away from Sam. Brooke buried her face in Julian's chest and began to cry. Julian wrapped her arms around her. He watched as the paramedics carefully placed Sam who was still out cold on the gurney. They put a neck brace on her and strapped her in. Brooke and Julian followed the paramedics to the ambulance. There were two cops there.

"Miss can we ask you some questions?" asked the female officer.

"No right now I need to be with my daughter." said Brooke.

She got in the ambulance with Sam. Julian drove to the hospital in his car.

When he got there Brooke was in the waiting room. She had face in her hands and she was crying. Julian went by her and hugged her. Then they sat.

"How is she?" asked Julian.

"I don't know they won't let me see her." said Brooke.

"I called Lucas and Peyton. He said that he was going to call Haley and Nathan and there on their way." explained Julian.

Brooke laid her head on Julian's shoulder.

"Thank you. I don't know what I'd do without you." said Brooke

She was on the verge of exploding. She wanted to kill Xavier and she was going to. As soon as she knew that Sam was okay and she held her in her arms, he was as good as dead. The cops had taken her gun as evidence but there was more where that came from.

Soon Peyton, Lucas, Haley, Jamie, and Nathan arrived. All of them hugged Brooke. Then they sat and listened as she explained what had happened. Julian took Jamie to the cafeteria.

"She came to see Jack because X attacked him. He's in a coma. She was supposed to wait here until Julian went to pick her up at eight but she didn't. She took my gun. I don't know when she did it or why but she did. I'm guessing she went to his house. I was getting mad because she hadn't called me back after I left her a message to see if she was okay. When she called me I was mad but then I heard her crying on the other line. X was after her. I told her to hide that I would come for her. She did" explained Brooke, "Me and Julian drove to the woods where she said she was. I told her to stay on the line. I kept her talking so I knew she was okay. Then she heard someone coming. I told her to stay quiet and still until they left. Soon she thought they were gone. But then I heard her scream."

Brooke could still hear it. It made her angry. Peyton put her hand on Brooke's knee.

"Sweetie are you okay?" asked Peyton.

Brooke nodded.

"I heard her trying to fight him. He was hurting her. I screamed for him to stop but he didn't. Then it was quiet. She wasn't screaming anymore. Then I heard his voice. I told him that I was going to kill him. He said, 'You know you really shouldn't have a gun there harmful to children' and he shot the gun. Then he said 'let the games begin Brooke Davis' and then he was gone." said Brooke.

Peyton hugged her. Haley put her hand on Brooke's leg.

"Are you Samantha Davis' mother?" asked a doctor.

Brooke and everyone stood up.

"Yes I am her mother." said Brooke, "Please tell me she's okay."

"Sam has a few bruised ribs. She has massive internal bleeding and lots of is very badly bruised. She is lucky to be alive." said the doctor.

"And the bullet…"

"I'm sorry…there was no bullet…your daughter wasn't shot."

"But I…is she awake?"

"No but you may see her alone."

"Tell her that we all love her very much." said Haley.

Brooke just nodded and followed the doctor as he led her to Sam's room.

OKAY SO IT'S NOT MUCH BUT I HAD TO PUT IT IN. SORRY AGAIN ABOUT THE NOT UPDATING FOR A WHILE. I'M GOING ON VACATION SOON AGAIN BUT I'LL TRY AND UPDATE SOON.

SO TELL ME WATCH THINK…

COMING SOON….

BROOKE EXPLODES….

SAM RECOVERING…

THE MOMENT EVERYONES BEEN WAITING FOR…


	14. Chapter 13

OKAY SO MY UPDATES ARE STARTING TO TAKE A LONG TIME TO GET UP AND IM REALLT SORRY ABOUT THAT IM TRYIN MY BEST HONESTLY….

I'D LIKE TO THANK ALL THE READERS AND REVIEWERS WHO ARE BEARING WITH ME THOUGH….

SO HERE'S CHAPTER 13…

* * *

Chapter 13

Brooke saw Sam lying on the hospital bed and she couldn't take it. The tears that she had been trying to hold back for Sam's sake now rolled down her cheeks. Sam looked so helpless. Brooke slowly walked over. She ran her hands over the bed until it met Sam's and she took a seat. She used her free hand and touched Sam's cheek.

"Sam, it's me….mom." she said between sobs.

She laid her head on Sam's hand and watched her sleeping. She closed her eyes. She couldn't believe this was happening. Not to Sam. She was so used to seeing Sam making sarcastic remarks, breaking rules, and having fun. She'd never seen Sam so vulnerable and hurt, it scared her.

"M….mo…mom" said a voice that made Brooke open her eyes immediately.

Sam was beginning to wake up. Brooke kissed her forehead.

"Thank god your okay." said Brooke, "I was so worried."

"I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. I should've listened to you but I was stupid." said Sam beginning to cry.

"Sam don't." said Brooke, "Right now you just need to rest now. Everyone's here and they said that they love you very much."

"Can you stay with me please?" asked Sam.

Sam didn't want Brooke to leave her. Everything was better when Brooke was around. She was in so much pain but she didn't want to worry her so she didn't say anything.

"Of course." answered Brooke.

Sam moved over with some difficulty and Brooke laid beside her. She laid her head on Brooke's chest, who wrapped her arm around her.

"I love you to." said Sam.

Brooke was a little confused by the "to" Sam had added.

* * *

"I heard you talking to me in the ambulance." said Sam.

Brooke remembered. Sam was going in and out of consciousness. She had gone into cardiac arrest the paramedics were loosing her fast. That's when Brooke realized she had to do something. She had quickly grabbed Sam's hand and held it tight. Then she did the only thing she could, pleaded on her knees.

"Sam come back to me!! Please I need you, I love you, and you cannot do this to me."

Brooke had watched as the line on the heart rate monitor spiked and Sam came back. It was the scariest thing she had ever had to go through.

* * *

"Sleep." was all that Brooke could say.

Sam did as Brooke told her. She closed her eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Brooke felt Sam's even breathing as she slept. It replaying in her mind, she had heard the gunshot clear as day and she was one hundred percent sure that Julian had heard it as well. So where the hell was the bullet? Her heart was aching. This was becoming too much for her and she was about to explode. She felt sorry for whoever it was that was in her path when it happened. She knew that if the cops hadn't taken her gun she'd be tracking down the son of a bitch that did this to Sam. He'd be dead now and he wouldn't be able to ruin anyone else's life, especially hers.

Everyone waited around patiently for Brooke to return.

* * *

"She's probably sleeping." said Peyton smiling.

"Poor Sam." said Haylee, "I hope she'll be okay."

"Please, Sam's always okay" said Nathan, "She's exactly like Brooke: tough, smartass, big hearted, and she's a fighter."

"She's already a Davis." said Lucas.

"Ooo two Davis'…that's not going to be easy to deal with." joked Peyton.

"I hear yah." said Julian walking into the waiting room with Jamie who was eating a cookie that was bigger than his head.

Everyone laughed at the sight. Jamie walked over to Haylee and swallowed.

"Mama can I see Sam?" asked Jamie.

There was no doubt that Jamie loved Sam very much. He viewed her as a big sister and it was obvious to everyone that he was worried about her. Haylee looked into Jamie's eyes.

"Not right now buddy." said Haylee.

"Why mama, what's wrong with her?" asked Jamie.

"She's….uh…"

Haylee didn't really know what to say. What do you say to a five year old when telling them that someone they really care about has been hurt? It wasn't easy. It was either you tell the truth or you lie….

"A very mean man hurt her Jamie." said Nathan putting one hand on his son's shoulder.

"Why?" asked Jamie sadly.

"Because Sammy was trying to help aunt Brooke." said Haylee.

"Will she be okay?" asked Jamie.

"Were not sure yet." replied Nathan.

"She will." said Jamie, "Sam is strong like Aunt Brooke."

"That's right little man." said Julian as he ruffled Jamie's hair, "Hey I'm going to go check on Jack."

"Okay." said Lucas.

* * *

Julian walked over to Jack's room. He was still in a coma. But he was hanging on which was good. It meant he had a chance to wake up, eventually. He sat by Jack's bed.

"Hey Jack I know it's hard but you got to wake up pal. Sam really needs you right now. Your brother got to her. She's hurt bad." said Julian.

But Jack didn't wake up…

* * *

OKAY SO THERE'S CHAPTER 13…IT'S A LITTLE SHORT BUT THAT'S BECAUSE NEXT CHAPTER IS GANA BE REALLY LONG….I HAVE BIG PLANS FOR JACK LOL

TELLL ME WATCHA THINK….REVIEW…..

COMING UP….

SAM GOES HOME….

BROOKE EXPLODES ON SAM….

JACK WAKES UP…..


	15. Chapter 14

WELL HERES CHAPTER 14…

READY FOR A PISSED OFF AND EXPLOSIVE BROOKE DAVIS…

WELL WAIT NO LONGER…

PROPS TO stillwell07 FOR THE IDEA OF BROOKE EXPLODING ON SAM…

THANKS TO othlvr16, patricia02052, Lady Anne Boleyn, Lady Invisible, Jade St. Jms, and twilight1987, for the reviews and all the people reading of course.

* * *

CHAPTER 14

It's been a week and Sam is finally home. She's healing well and everything seems okay. Except for the fact that besides calling Sam when meals were ready, checking if she was okay, and telling her to wake up and when to go to sleep, Brooke hadn't talked to Sam and neither Sam to Brooke. They ate in silence and that was basically the only time that they spent together. Sam couldn't go to school for a few weeks so that she could heal so neither of them really left the house either so it was really quiet. Except for when Haley, Nathan, Julian, Peyton, Lucas, and Jamie came to see how things were going.

"Sam breakfast." called Brooke.

"I'm not hungry." Sam replied.

Brooke just sat at the table. She'd finally had enough. She and Sam needed to talk. They had to work this out. X was still out there and they hadn't even talked about what happened. Yes the cops were looking for X but how long was it going to be before they found them. Brooke stood up and knocked once on Sam's door then opened it. Sam was just starring at the ceiling but when Brooke opened the door her head shot up and she starred at Brooke like she was crazy.

"Hey you have to wait for me to answer before you open the door." snapped Sam.

"What the hell is that attitude for? And this is my house I can open any door I feel like opening at any time." replied Brooke.

Sam got up and went to the kitchen. Brooke grabbed her arm and turned Sam to face her. Sam pulled her arm away.

"Get off of me." yelled Sam.

"Samantha!!"

"What the hell is your problem?"

Brooke was pissed at Sam. Suddenly she just snapped.

"What's my problem? Sam you took my gun…my gun. Then you run off and almost get yourself freaking killed. What were you thinking? No wait you weren't thinking were you. I specifically told you stay at the hospital until Julian picked you up and you didn't listen to me. Why? Do you not understand that I was worried about you enough as it was? How do you think you calling me crying made me feel, huh?" yelled Brooke.

"Don't you think I know that I messed up? I told you I was sorry a million times in the hospital and you said it was okay..." said Sam.

"Of course I said it was okay. I'M YOUR MOTHER. I'm supposed to make you feel better and trust me I've been trying but you won't even talk to me. You never told me what happened!! Don't you think I deserve to know or is this another thing you think you could protect me from?" snapped Brooke.

"NO!! I just didn't think that you would want to know about how he hit me because I was trying to fight back. How when he was done he kicked me in the stomach and all I was thinking about was about how I thought I would never see you again. And that when he pointed the gun at me I thought it was all over. Then he points the gun at the tree and shoots it and I was numb. I was the one who was hurting then not you."

"Really Sam…really…because I was just the one listening as he did this…hearing you yelling in pain. Sam I kept yelling for him to stop. I was scared out of my mind. I was trying my best not to cry. Then when I heard the gunshot I thought you were dead Sam. I thought I lost you and I wanted to kill him. For five minutes I kept having that in my head. I tried to convince myself that you were okay. I was hurting so much I thought that I was going to completely break down. So don't you dare say that you were the only one hurting."

Suddenly Sam began to cry. She didn't understand why Brooke was doing this to her. She never meant to hurt Brooke and now Brooke was making her feel like crap.

Brooke watched as Sam sobbed. She was still pissed but all of a sudden that feeling disappeared. She couldn't believe what she had just said and done. She felt so damn bad at this moment.

"I hate you!!" yelled Sam crying she went into her room and slammed the door.

* * *

It was 7 o'clock and Sam still hadn't come out of her room. Brooke had been pacing in front of the door for at least two hours. Suddenly she decided to apologize and get some food to Sam because she knew the she was hungry. Brooke knocked on Sam's door.

"Sam honey can I come in?" asked Brooke.

"No I don't want to talk to you." said Sam.

"Please." pleaded Brooke

Brooke waited for a while then she heard the lock of Sam's door being unlocked and Sam slowly opened the door. Her eyes were puffy and red from crying. She went and sat back on her bed. Brooke sat beside her.

"I'm so sorry sweetie." apologized Brooke.

"Why did you do that?" asked Sam.

"I just snapped. Sam I'm just so angry and scared." said Brooke, "I never meant to hurt you I swear I would never do that. I love you more than anything in this world."

Sam began to cry again. Brooke hugged her.

"I deserved it your right It was my fault. I'm such an idiot. Why did you come? You should've left me there." said Sam.

Brooke looked Sam directly in the eyes.

"Don't you ever say that do you understand me. This is not your fault it's his. Yes you made a mistake but everyone does once in a while, especially me. I came because I love you and you are very important to me and most of all I can't get through this without you." explained Brooke, "Now let's get some food in you."

Sam laughed.

"I am starving." said Sam.

* * *

Sam was fast asleep when the door bell rang. Brooke slowly got up and walked to the door. It was Haley.

"Hey tutor-mom whats up?" asked Brooke.

"Well someones in a good mood." Haley pointed out.

"Yah me and Sam finally talked." said Brooke.

"That's great tigger." said Haley.

"Yah I know." said Brooke.

"Well I was wondering if you could baby-sit Jamie tomorrow?" asked Haley.

"Absolutely, what kind od question is that? So you and Nate are finally getting some alone time?"

"Yup."

"Well that's great. What time are you dropping him off?"

"At 6:30 pm sharp."

"Great"

Suddenly their was a scream so loud that it echoed through the whole house. Both Brooke and Haley looked at each other and knew immediately what it was...SAM!!

* * *

SPECIAL THANKS TO othluvr16 FOR THE COMPANY WHILE I WAS TYPING THIS UP..CUZ USUALLY IM BORED LOL...

SO THERE IT IS…

TELL ME WATCHA THINK...

ANY IDEAS.....

MY NEXT CHAPTER WILL COME SOON…

I MUST SAY EVEN THOUGH I WROTE THIS I MADE BROOKE A LITTLE MORE OF A BITCH THAN I WANTED TO LOL…..

COMING UP…

SAM HAS NIGHTMARES….

X CALLS BROOKE AGAIN….

JACK WAKES UP


	16. Chapter 15

OKAY SO I FIRST WANNA THANK EVERYONE FOR THE REVIEWS AND READING MY STORY…

IM SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE…

ANOTHER UNEXPECTED VACATION SORRY….

I WANNA DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO othlvr16 WHO I HOPE IS HAVING A GREAT TIME AT CAMP…

AND I WANNA THANK zarelly WHO I KNOW AS WILDA, FOR BEEING A GREAT BEST FRIEND…

DUDE I CANT WAIT FOR SCHOOL TO START THIS SUMMER HAS SUCKED LOL….

AND NOW CHAPTER 15…

* * *

Chapter 15

Hailey and Brooke ran to Sam's room. She was sitting up in bed shaking. She was sweating and was as pale as a ghost. And she didn't even seem to notice Brooke and Hailey who were at the door. Brooke walked over and sat down. She put her hand on Sam's shoulder. Sam flinched and suddenly she moved as close to the wall as she possibly could.

"Please don't hurt me." she cried.

Hailey slowly walked to Sam's bed and took a seat. She looked at Brooke's face, which was covered with guilt and pain.

"Sammy it's me Brooke. Honey no one is going to hurt you, especially me. I could never hurt you Sam I love you." reassured Brooke.

Sam was still crying and Brooke didn't know if Sam had even heard her. Her arms were wrapped around her body and her knees were pulled up to her chest. Her eyes were in a mostly lost stare as the tears continued to roll down her cheeks. She was obviously terrified and deep down actually viewed Brooke as a threat at this particular moment.

Brooke placed her hand on the bed not wanting to push Sam any closer to her breaking point than necessary.

"Sam speak to me baby please." begged Brooke.

Sam didn't even blink. Haley figured that she should try and help. She slowly edged closer to Sam. She leaned up against the wall beside Sam and carefully placed her around her. Sam flinched slightly but then she began to cry hysterically and she hugged Haley. Haley rubbed her back.

"Shhh….your okay." soothed Haley.

Brooke was kind of hurt by this. Sam had decided to find comfort in Haley rather then her. Sam always came to her and now Brooke was beginning to feel as if she was slowly losing Sam.

Sam continued to cry. She turned her head away from Brooke. She was so ashamed of herself. She didn't understand how she could ever view Brooke as the kind of person who would ever hurt her. She knew that something was going wrong with her.

"Mom I'm sorry." she wept slowly pulling away from Haley but making no sort of eye contact with Brooke.

"Samantha look at me." said Brooke.

Sam was hesitant but she looked at Brooke. She was still shaking, sweating, and really pale. The first thing Brooke did was feel Sam's head to make sure that she wasn't sick. Sam wasn't feverish. Brooke then pulled Sam into a tight hug.

"I know you'd never hurt me I'm sorry." said Sam who still hadn't stopped crying.

"Sweetie calm down. It's okay. I know that you're really scared but Hun there's nothing that you have to worry about. I swear that I WILL GET BACK AT X FOR THIS. He will NEVER hurt you again."

"NO!! You can't go after him. He'll kill you. I was just a game. He wants you. I won't let you do it…I can't….I can't get through this without you."

Sam was practically hyper ventilating at this point.

"Shhh Sam take it easy." said Brooke.

"Yah, because your mom isn't going anywhere I promise." said Haley.

Sam knew that Haley meant it and so did Brooke. Haley wasn't going to let her go. Brooke was both thankful and pissed. On one hand all she wanted to do was hold Sam and protect her from all the evil like X but on the other hand she wanted to rip X's head off his shoulder's. For what he did to Sam he would have to pay eventually. But right now at this moment Sam's well-being was way more important than revenge.

* * *

Sam had calmed down a lot. She was breathing evenly and was resting her head on Brooke's shoulder still. Brooke moved Sam so that she could see her face.

"Can I see a smile, please?" asked Brooke.

Sam didn't smile.

"Come on lets see that smile. That beautiful smile I remember from the first day you moved in." said Brooke.

This made Sam smile. She remembered that day, the first day that all her dreams began to come true, Brooke being the greatest one of them all.

"There it is." smiled Brooke wiping some of Sam's tears away.

Suddenly Sam's phone began to ring. Haley was the closest so she picked it up.

"Hello?" asked Haley.

"Hello may I speak with Brooke Davis." said an evil raspy voice on the other line.

"May I ask whose calling?" asked Haley.

Both Brooke and Sam looked at Haley.

"Just tell her it's a friend of Sam's. Were really really close pals. Were actually so close it hurts." said the voice.

Haley handed the phone over to Brooke telling her it was one of Sam's friends.

"Hello?" asked Brooke.

"Hey Brooke…how's Sam?" asked the voice.

Brooke's body stiffened immediately.

"You bastard!! How dare you call me?" yelled Brooke standing up from Sam's bed, "You have some nerve!!"

"Now, Now let's not get testy." taunted X.

"Oh you haven't even begun to see testy yet." snapped Brooke.

"They always say a mother bear will do anything to protect her cubs. What will you do Brooke Davis?" asked X.

Brooke looked at Sam who was terrified. Haley tried to comfort Sam. The look on Sam's face was fueling Brooke's anger.

"What do you want?" asked Brooke.

"Wow that was easy."

"SHUT UP!!! JUST TELL ME WHAT THE HELL YOU WANT!!!"

"Well I was thinking money but that would be to easy so I decided to snatch me some leverage before I could make my decision."

Brooke could hear a distant crying in the background of X. She knew this cry and suddenly she burst into tears. He had Peyton.

* * *

Peyton sat bound to a wooden chair crying. She was watching as X toyed with Brooke's emotions. Peyton began to feel a slight discomfort in her stomach. She tried to calm herself because she knew that stress was definitely not good for her baby. She was scared but she also knew that there was no way that she was going down without a fight.

She had been walking to the comet after leaving Mia at the studio when someone grabbed her from behind. He was wearing a mask and Peyton couldn't see his face. She tried to fight but the guy placed a chloroformed cloth over her mouth and it was lights out after that. She'd woken up about a hour later in this room tied to the chair with a clothe in her mouth. There were no windows and it seemed to be an old fashion warehouse basement. She wasn't a hundred percent sure though.

Her attempt to calm herself worked slowly. She was beginning to breathe regularly and the pain in her stomach began to subside. Suddenly X came over and took the cloth out of Peyton's mouth. He put the phone on speaker.

"Peyton say hello to your best friend Brooke Davis. The reason why you and your unborn child are in this mess." ordered X.

"Brooke don't listen to him. This isn't your fault okay. Me and Sawyer are fine." said Peyton.

X slapped Peyton who didn't give him the satisfaction of hearing her scream. She held in the pain.

"For now." corrected X, "Brooke Davis you have four hours to say your goodbye's to your friends and meet me at the old hospital at the end of Tree Hill. Now you come alone or I will kill Peyton and your god child do you understand?"

"Yes"

"Good now Miss Davis I want you to suffer like I did in prison, And I want to enjoy it just as much as you did with me.."

* * *

WELL THERE IT IS…

SO HOW DO YOU THINK IT WENT...

I DIDN'T REALLY WORK OUT THE PEYTON PART SO IT WAS BASICALLY A MAKE UP AS I GO ALONG KIND OF THING…

PLEASE REVIEW…

COMING UP….

BROOKE MAKES A DECISION….

LUCAS FINDS OUT ABOUT PEYTON…

JACK'S AWAKENING ENDS WITH A TWIST….

HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED IT…


	17. Chapter 16

THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO ALL OF MY READERS AND REVIEWERS BECAUSE WITHOUT ALL OF YOU THIS STORY WOULD BE ON A MEMORY STICK IN THE BACK OF MY CLOSET LOL.

WELL HERE IT IS CHAPTER 16...

ENJOY...

COPYRIGHT: NO COPYRIGHT INFRIGMENT INTENDED. I DO NOT OWN ONE TREE HILL OR THE CHARACTERS...THAT'D BE COOL IF I DID THOUGH... BUT SADLY I DON'T.

...............................................................................................................................................................................

Chapter 16

X hung-up the phone. Brooke just stood there. She wasn't going to look at Sam and Haley because she didn't know how to explain this. How would she explain this to Lucas? What would he say or do? This was his wife and child after all.

"Brooke, what's wrong? What did he say?" asked Haley worriedly.

"He has Peyton." informed Brooke turning towards Sam and Haley.

This made Haley go numb. She was terrified for Peyton and Sawyer. She knew that stress was bad for both Peyton and the baby because stress induces birth. Peyton still had two and a half months until her due date. If she had the baby now there could be complications. Plus, if Peyton did go into birth there was no way that that heartless son of a bitch was going to get Peyton would probably bleed to death. This wasn't good.

"NO!!! No this can't be happening!!!" yelled Sam.

She didn't understand how this could happen. Why Peyton? She was pregnant for god's sake. What the hell did X get out of hurting her or Sawyer? This wasn't right. Although Sam knew that the reason that X took Peyton was to make Brooke suffer. The exact same reason why he had hurt her.

Brooke was going to hug Sam but she stood in the doorway. She didn't want Brooke or Haley to touch her.

"This is all my fault." stated Sam

"No it's not." Haley tried to convince Sam.

"Don't blame yourself. There's no way you could have known that this would happen." added Brooke.

"Stop trying to make it okay. It's not okay. Nothing will ever be okay. This is my fault. If I had told you when I first found out that he was out of jail or I had been strong enough to kill him when I had the chance then none of this would've happened!!" Sam sobbed.

She ran out the doorway.

...............................................................................................................................................................................

Sam was still crying when she had ran out of the house. She didn't know where she was going but she knew that she had to get away, far away. Soon she stopped in front of tree hill high. She had to get inside and use a phone. She was going to call X who she knew had Jack's phone because he didn't have a cell of his own. She wanted to make a deal with him; a trade, Peyton and Sawyer's freedom in exchange for her. She knew he would not refuse.

But before she did that she'd need to call Brooke and apologize. Brooke deserved that and Sam would want to say that she loved her one last time. She knew that Brooke would try and talk her out of it but she wasn't going to listen. She could just let Peyton and the baby get hurt. Better her than them she thought.

There was just one problem with her plan. It was eight o'clock at night and the school was closed. Then Suddenly Sam remembered that she could enter the school through shop class. Sleeping in that car had finally paid off.

.............................................................................................................................................................................

"Where would she go?" asked Haley.

"Oh No!!! She's probably going to try and find X. Haley we need to find her." said Brooke beginning to freak out.

"Okay Brooke calm down we'll find her. We need to call Lucas, Nate, and Mia. I can get Mia to watch Jamie for a little while. You should call Julian he'd definitely want to help." said Haley.

"Okay." said Brooke.

Haley went to the kitchen. She was going to be the one to call Lucas, Nate, and Mia. She picked up the house phone and dialed Mia's number.

"Hello?" said Mia.

"Hey Mia it's Haley. I need a huge know the freak that attacked Brooke six months ago?"

"Yeah"

"Well he's got Peyton. I need you to watch Jamie so that me, Nate, Brooke, Lucas, and Jamie look for Peyton and Sam." explained Haley.

"Haley of course I'll watch him. Wait, what happened to Sam?"

"She ran away."

"Do you want me to pick up Jamie at your house and tell Nate to go to Brooke's?"

"Yah that'd be great. Thank you."

............................................................................................................................................................................

Brooke dialed Julian's number. She listened as the phone rang and rang. She was getting antsy.

"JULIAN ANSWER YOUR DAMN PHONE, I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE DAMN LAW." yelled Brooke into the phone.

"Brooke what's wrong?" asked Julian finally answering his phone.

"Peyton's been kidnapped and Sam ran away. She's going to try and look for him. Julian she's going to get hurt again. I HAVE TO FIND HER!!."

"Okay Brooke I'm at the hospital I'll be there in five minutes."

"Okay."

Julian hung-up the phone. He was sitting beside Jack's bed. He looked at him.

"Oh Jack what are we going to do with Sam?" Julain asked, "She ran off again."

Julian got up and left the room. Jack slowly opened his eyes. He had to get out of the hospital. He knew exactly where X would be and he needed to stop him once and for all.

........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Lucas was getting worried. It'd been two and a half hours since Peyton had last called and said that she was on her way home from the studio. At first he'd thought maybe Peyton was at Brooke's but he remembered that Peyton said she'd go the next morning because she wanted Brooke and Sam to talk and straiten things out. He was beginning to fear the worst. Suddenly the phone rang. He picked it up thinking it was peyton.

"Peyon!!" blurted out Lucas.

"Luke it's Haley, something horrible has happend. X has taken Peyton and Sam's run away. We need to find them." informed Haley.

"I'll be right there." was all Lucas could say.

His heart was lodged in his throat. All his thoughts and feelings were jumbled up. He couldn't beleive that that psychopath had his wife and child. He was goling to kill him himself. Then finally all of the hurt he was causing would go away. He grabbed his keys and got in the car. After starting it he sped towards Brooke's.

........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

AND TADA THERE IT IS....

REVIEW AND TELL ME WATCHA THINK....

ANY SUGGESTIONS....

IM ALL EARS OR IN THIS CASE EYES LOL.....

I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT......


	18. Chapter 17

**AND HERE'S CHAPTER 17...**

**ENJOY....**

**I dedicate this chapter to Twilight1987.....**

................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Chapter 17 

Sam entered the empty classroom. She suddenly started to feel that this wasn't such a great idea anymore. She didn't want to do this to Brooke again. Her stomach began to turn and she bent down towards the garbage can and vomited. She couldn't shake the images from her mind of what X could do to Peyton and Sawyer. Her head was pounding now. She put her hands on her knees and closed her eyes. She tried to steady herself. When she opened her eyes her vision was blurry. Yet, somehow she made her way to the telephone and with difficulty she began to dial the house. All of a sudden the room began to spin. She could barely hear the phone ringing.

"Hello?" asked Brooke.

Sam was breathing heavy and she couldn't find the strength to speak. Suddenly everything went black and she collapsed knocking over a lot of stuff from the desk in a failed attempt to hold herself up. This created a loud bang. The phone hit the wall and hanged by the wire. Yet Brooke was still on the other line and she had realized that it was Sam who was calling because of all the nights that she soothed her to sleep after waking she woke up from nightmares, Brooke had memorized her breathing pattern.

"Sam!!" yelled Brooke on the other line, "Sam can you hear me? Are you okay?"

Sam was out cold.

.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

X still had Peyton tied up. She was thinking about Lucas and how he was probably dealing. She figured that Brooke had already told him about what happened. She knew that Lucas was definitely super pissed and was planning what he was going to do when he got his hands on X. Peyton's stomach was calm now and as far as she could tell Sawyer was sleeping. All of a sudden she realized where she was. She was amazed that she hadn't figured this out before. They were in the Tree Hill High basement. Peyton realized this because of the desk that was in the corner with Mr. Lawson's, the janitor's, nameplate on it and a picture of him and his wife. Out of nowhere there was a loud bang that knocked Peyton right out of her thoughts. It had come from above them.

X pulled a gun out from his underneath his belt strap and loaded it. He began to walk upstairs. He stood against the wall and scanned the hallways before going towards the classroom where the noise had originated. He looked in to find Samantha unconscious on the floor. He put the gun away and picked her up, carrying her to the basement and setting her beside Peyton.

"SAM!! What did you do to her?" asked Peyton angrily.

"I guess little Sam here just couldn't take the excitement." remarked X with a sinister smile.

Peyton knew that Sam must have had a panic attack. She wondered if she was okay because of how loud the bang had been which was created by Sam collapsing.

"Please just let me check on her. I'm not going to run away. I swear." pleaded Peyton.

X thought about it for a moment. He was the one with the gun so there was no way that Peyton could get away so he decided to untie her. Peyton went by Sam. She saw that Sam had a cut on the side of her head. She was bleeding. Peyton knew that it must have been from hitting her head on a desk or the floor hard.

"She's bleeding." informed Peyton.

"And"

"AND!!!.... What the hell do you think; she needs to see a doctor."

"She's not leaving and I'd watch my tongue if I were you because I tend to be a little trigger happy these days."

"She's just a kid. What the hell is your problem? She didn't do anything to you. And when she told Brooke you deserved that. She's my best friend you bastard, and she's Sam's mother. Do you honestly think that this time when she finds you she won't kill you?"

X slapped Peyton across the face. Peyton again held in the pain. There was no way that she was going to make this any more enjoyable for him. She knew only one thing; if it wasn't for her pregnancy and Sam she would've already kicked X's ass. He wasn't even tough at all he just knew how to weaken you by either taking or hurting what you loved most.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….................................................................................................................

Brooke was beginning to freak. This couldn't be happening again it just couldn't. She knew if X got his hands on Sam again that she'd lose Peyton, Sam, and Sawyer for life. She couldn't stand not knowing her god daughter/ niece, and losing her best friend/practically sister, or her daughter. She just couldn't. This was officially the worst day of her life. The uncertainty was killing her.

Haley walked over to Brooke who was beside Julian. She could tell that Brooke was freaking out and so was she. She was afraid, terrified. But she knew that losing it wasn't going to get Peyton and Sam back.

Brooke looked up as Haley stopped in front of her cutting her path off. Haley put her hands on Brooke's shoulders. She still had the phone in her hand.

"Brooke you got to calm down. Do you really think that this is going to help us find them?" Haley asked Brooke.

Brooke looked at the floor then back at Haley realizing that what she was saying was true. It wasn't gong to help them find Peyton and Sam at all.

"Hales, What do we do?" asked Brooke.

"We've already called the police so their doing there part and well you have caller ID right?"

"Yeah....."

"Okay then give me your phone."

Brooke handed over the phone to Haley and watched as she examined the call log. Suddenly her determined expression turned to confusion.

"Sam blocked the number and well I've got good news and bad news. Good news is that this means she isn't wandering the streets because you can't do that to a payphone. But bad news is that we can't find her using the number since its blocked."

"So basically Sam could be calling from a friends house or a store. The Diner......." suggested Julian.

"Maybe.... Okay so here's what we can do. Julian can check the Diner, Luke and Nate can check X's house for Peyton, and Brooke and I can check Sam's friends houses. If anyone finds her we call each other and if you think of any other place that she could be go ahead and check. And we have to try and think really hard if Peyton is not at X's house where would he take her. Try and think like a psychopathic heartless piece of trash and you'll be golden." explained Haley, "Everyone understand.....?"

"Yes" everyone answered.

......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Jack had just been examined and when the nurse left he quickly got out of bed. They had taken the tube out of his throat a half hour ago because he had regained the ability to breathe on his own. He slowly and carefully pulled the IV out of his arm. After he searched through the drawers and finally found his clothes. He quickly put on his faded jeans and t-shirt. They were the ones that he wore when he came to the hospital. The hospital attendants had attempted to clean them but the blood stains were still there.

After he was dressed he walked over to the closed door. He looked through the glass and waited for the perfect moment to make a run for it. Suddenly it came. The doctor and nurses were far away from his door and the assistants were busy on their computers. He slowly opened the door took a deep breathe and ran strait for the exit.

"STOP!!" yelled a nurse at the nurses station.

But Jack continued to run, He had to. He couldn't let X hurt Sam or Peyton. Sam was his best friend and he hoped future girlfriend and Peyton was a nice person who Sam considered her aunt and loved very much. Both of their lives were important. And they were both loved dearly. They didn't deserve to be prematurely robbed of life considering they had barely just started living it.

Sam had already been through enough in her life and she was finally had something good going for her. She was finally discovering that there wasn't only bad people in the world and that there was a person out there who would want her and love her. And that was Brooke. As for Peyton she had just finished college not to long ago and her record label was on the rise. And to boot she was having a beautiful baby girl.

When jack got outside he ran towards the school. X had always bragged about how his school was the perfect place to do whatever he wanted to a person and not have to worry about consequences. The school was so easy to get into and there were no cameras at this easy entrance. Also the basement was sound proof and there was never anyone there on weekends or at night except for when there was back to school night. It gave him the right amount of time to get what he had to do done and cover his tracks.

"HEY!!!" a familiar voice yelled not to far away.

He turned to see Julian's car coming down the street with the window open and him sticking out his head. Jack didn't want to get caught by Julian, who would probably drag him back to the hospital, so he ran through the back of someones house. He knew that Julian had seen him but he continued to run. Not stopping until he reached the park that him and Sam always hung out at when Brooke allowed her to go out for a while.

"Please, Please hold on Sam." he prayed.

"I'm coming."

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**and there it is chapter 17....**

**review and tell me watcha think.....**

**o and just to let you all know I have started another fanfic....**

**It's a charmed fanfic with prue and paige dialect.......**

**And also sine this one tree hill fanfic is almost done I will be starting another one....**

**This will also have a Sam and Brooke dialect.....**

**Except Sam and Brooke will be sister's not mother and daughter.....**

**It'll be called......a dark past leads to a bright future....or something like that......**


	19. Chapter 18

**And here it is….**

**Sad fact: There's only like maybe four chapters left…..**

**Well I'm going to try and make these the best chapters I've written so far….**

**This chapter is dedicated to Lady Invisible…...**

**Chapter 18……**

**Enjoy…….**

………………………………………………………………………………………………..................................................................................................................................

Chapter 18

Sam finally began to wake up. At first her vision was blurry but after a blinking a few times they began to adjust. Sam turned her head a little and could see Peyton holding her hand and looking in the opposite direction. As Sam followed her gaze she could see exactly what Peyton had had all her attention on. X was sitting at the Janitor's desk cleaning his Gun with a tissue. Her stomach began to turn. This was not how she planned on finding Peyton in the least.

"P….Peyton." she whispered.

Peyton turned and looked at her. She gave the weakest excuse for a smile Sam had ever seen. But it was a smile nonetheless and it gave Sam hope.

"Hey." said Peyton, "You had me worried there for a second."

"Oww my head is killing me. What happened?" I asked.

"You don't remember…."

"I remember I was calling Brooke and suddenly I felt very lightheaded. Then everything began to go black and I could hardly breathe and that's it before lights out."

"You collapsed and you hit your head pretty hard. You've got a cut so don't move around too much and you have to stay awake okay."

"Okay. Peyton I'm so sorry I got you into this."

"Hey. I don't want to hear that this is not your fault at all. Sam you're like a niece to me and I love you very much as does your mom. The only thing that I ask is that you talk to us because holding this all in is not good at all. And no, before you say anything telling us in the first place probably wouldn't have prevented any of this because he'd still be a psycho."

'Is Sawyer okay?"

"Yes she's fine. She's a little warrior just like her cousin and Godmother."

"So what do we do?"

"The only thing we can do….wait."

Peyton was doubtful but she didn't let that show. She didn't want to worry Sam who was already worrying about way too much. She just prayed that everything would be okay and that someone would find them sooner rather than later.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….................................................................................................................................

Haley and Brooke had just finished walking out of the last house on her list of Sam's friends and had no success. None of them had heard from Sam since the last time they saw her in school. Most of them asked if they could help search for her but Brooke didn't want to risk another person getting snatched by X.

"Haley I'm supposed to meet X in a hour what do I do?" asked Brooke frantically looking down at her watch.

"I don't know Brooke?" said Haley honestly.

This was the first time Haley didn't have any advice for Brooke and when Hailey didn't have any advice you knew things were bad. This was horrible everything seemed to be going wrong. And she knew that this was probably just the start of everything. Brooke was going to break down again and she knew she couldn't do that because then it would be impossible for her to find Sam and Peyton.

"I have to go…" said Brooke.

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely not but I can not let Peyton die. I know that Sam's out here somewhere and if we don't find her before I go…. Well you all will find her. I know that and when you do I want you to take her in can you do that?"

"Yes of course."

"And I want you to tell her why I had to do this and that it has nothing to do with me not loving her because I do more than anything. And that I'm so sorry and I wish it didn't have to be this way."

Brooke was now in tears. She was going to lose everything. She knew that this was so unfair to Sam.

"_Its okay I'm used to people giving up on me." a broken down and tearful Sam explained while sitting across from Brooke at the diner._

That seemed like so long ago now. But there was something wrong about that statement.. Brooke wasn't giving up on Sam, she was saving her. Brooke already knew that the cops had put a trace on her phone. And the evidence of that was at the end of the block in an unmarked police car with two undercover police men inside. She was going to lead them to X. She knew that even if they couldn't save her that they could save Peyton and wherever Peyton was Brooke had a feeling in the pit of her stomach that Sam was close by.

………………………………………………………………………………………………..............................................................................................................................

X got up from the desk and walked over to Peyton and Sam, still holding the gun in his hand.

"Well I've got a few errands to run so get up." He ordered.

Peyton stood up then helped Sam get up. Sam winced in pain as her head began to hurt immensely. She was guessing that she had a concussion. Peyton sat in the chair that she was sitting in before. X got the chair at the desk and set it by Peyton's so that Sam could sit. She looked at Peyton as if for permission and Peyton nodded her head yes. Sam knew that Peyton had a plan. Sam sat on the chair and X tied her and Peyton up. He also put tape on there mouth for self-reassurance.

"Now listen carefully…" he began, "I am going out and if you even attempt to do anything stupid I will kill both Lucas and Brooke. Well actually I've already got Brooke. Let's just say she's made her deal with the devil. There's no doubt in my mind that Ms. Davis has something up her sleeve to save you Peyton but its not going to save her."

Sam didn't know what was going on and neither did Peyton. Why would Brooke make a deal with him? She knew that it was for Peyton but what about her? If Brooke died she'd be alone again and she didn't want that.

"Well Sammy looks like you're an orphan again." smiled X.

Sam cursed at him but the tape over her mouth didn't let the words come out. X knew exactly what she had said though.

With that X left the basement. They waited for a while then Sam looked to Peyton for what to do next. Peyton gestured towards the desk. There were sharp scissors on it. If they could rub the rope against them long enough then it would probably break. There was only one problem with that….The desk was on the other side of the room. Sam suddenly got an idea. Xavier had been too stupid to tie their legs. Sam put all her balance into her legs and stood. She was hunched over and it was kind of hard to see.

As she made her way over to the desk she accidently banged into the wall and fell over. She could hear Peyton laughing at her and she gave Peyton a dirty look. Sam rolled over and she was right beside the desk. She tried to kick the desk and the first time she failed horrible but the second time the scissors fell beside her on the ground.

Sam rolled onto her side so that her back was facing the desk and she had a clear view of Peyton and the door. She felt around for the scissors and when she finally got them in her grip she began to cut the ropes. Finally after about five minutes she was free. She pulled the tape off her mouth.

"Oww" she said in pain.

"MMMM…!" Peyton yelled telling Sam to hurry up and untie her.

"Oh hold your horses." Sam sassed.

She carefully cut the ropes that held Peyton to the chair. When Peyton was loose Sam pulled off the tape.

"SAMANTHA!!" yelled Peyton.

"That's for laughing at Me." laughed Sam.

"Okay well we've got to get out of here and stop Brooke."

"Okay there is a payphone in the entrance."

Sam and Peyton slowly opened the exit door just as a precaution to if X was still in the building which they both highly doubted. But then again they had highly doubted that they would ever be tied to a chair and look at what happened.

"Don't you have a cell phone?" asked Sam.

"I dropped it when that creep kidnapped Me." informed Peyton.

"Yah Peyton your 23 years old I don't understand how it can still be called kidnapping."

"Watch it."

"So do you have money?"

"NO!!"

"So I have to save you twice. Women you owe me for this."

"Well in a few seconds I'm going to owe Brooke Davis a daughter if you don't shut it and call your mother."

Sam stuck out her tongue and picked up the phone. She inserted the change and called Brooke's cell knowing that she was probably out looking for her. She waited anxiously for Brooke to pick up.

………………………………………………………………………………………………...............................................................................................................................

Brooke felt her phone vibrating. She looked at the caller ID. It read payphone. Brooke picked up.

"SAM…!" yelled Brooke.

"MOM…!" Sam mimicked.

"Sam where are you? Are you okay?"

"Mom I'm fine and I found Aunt Peyton, were at the school. Please don't go with him."

Brooke was quiet. She didn't know what to say to Sam. Haley looked at the expression on Brooke's face and immediately knew that it was Sam on the other line.

"Haley drive to the school." said Brooke taking the phone off of her ear and coving the voice part, "Sam and Peyton are okay."

Brooke put the phone back to her ear still not knowing how to reply.

"Okay Sam." was all she managed.

"Where are you?" Sam asked.

"Were on our way to get you." said Brooke.

"Okay well the minutes on this payphone are running out please hurry." Sam begged before hanging up.

Brooke knew that Haley was going to argue with her about the decision that she was about to make. But this was the only way she knew that could prevent X from coming back and hurting anyone else.

"Haley I have to meet with X" Brooke stated.

……………………………………………………………………………………………**...........................................................................................................................................**

**TADA….**

**ONLY ABOUT FOUR CHAPTERS LEFT….**

**AND DON'T WORRY I DID NOT FORGET ABOUT JACK AT ALL….**

**NEITHER JULIAN, NATHAN, LUCAS, OR…..MIA AND JAMIE….**

**WELL I'M GONG TO TRY AND MAKE THIS ONE HELL OF AN ENDING…**

**COMING UP**

**BROOKE MEETS WITH X….**

**JACK SAVES THE DAY…**

**PEYTON GOES INTO LABOR….**

**JULIAN AND BROOKE MAY GET THERE HAPPY ENDING….**

**SAM AND JACK MAY NOT….**


	20. Chapter 19

**AND HERE'S CHAPTER 19...**

**SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG...**

**This is dedicated to Laby Anne Boleyn and stillwell07....**

**ENJOY....**

**................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**CHAPTER 19**

Haley slowly pulled up to the old tree hill hospital which was now abandoned. She parked the car and looked over at Brooke. Brooke had her ' don't even try to talk me out of it because it's not going to work', look on. Haley let out a sigh and starred strait ahead towards the end of the road.

"Just be careful okay. I don't understand why your doing this but I know that it has to be a very good reason to put yourself in jeopardy." said Haley.

"Don't worry Hales i'll be carefull I promise." Brooke promised.

Soon they saw exactly what they were looking for. The 1970 run down Toyota finally began to come into view. Brooke felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. She couldn't believe that after all this time she was still afraid of this guy. It wasn't a strong fear but it was still fear. She and Haley watched as the Toyota pulled over in front of them. The car engine began to die down and suddenly the door of the driver's seat opened and Brooke saw the gun. X slowly got out of his car and pointed the gun at Brooke.

"Let's go Brooke Davis I have things to do and people for you to see." ordered X.

Brooke looked over to Haley and pulled her into a quick hug before looking her dead in the eyes.

"Remember you promised." stated Brooke.

"I know Brooke." reassured Haley,

Brooke knew that Sam would be in great hands with Haley if anything happened to her. But Brooke felt horrible. Sam had lost so much in her life and when she had finally began to put the pieces back together again, she was possibly going to be losing something else. This wasn't fair at all on her part and she knew that. But Sam's life was more important than her own, she felt. And as long as X was out of jail and freely roaming the streets, Sam's life was in serious danger.

Brooke began to get out of Haley's car. She put her hands up so that X wouldn't think that she was trying anything funny, and get all trigger happy. She slowly and cautiously made her way over to X. She kept her eyes locked on him and monitored his every move. He was still starring and pointing the gun at Brooke.

When Brooke was half way to X they all heard a car swirve. It was the cops. They stopped in back of X. He figured he might as well go down swinging. He turned back to Brooke and shot twice. Brooke went down. One of the cops ran over and tackled X down, got the gun away from him, and cuffed him.

**.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

Sam was getting a little antsy. She was pacing back and forth in front of Peyton, who was sitting on the bench, just like Brooke had done when Sam had ran away after telling Brooke about the attack being her fault.

_"Like mother like daughter." Peyton thought._

"Sam stop! You're making me more nauseous then I already am." Peyton said.

"Mom was supposed to be here forever ago. You don't think she went to meet X do you because she said she wouldn't. I hope she isn't." said rambled worriedly while she continued to pace.

"O....KA....Y" said Peyton grabbing Sam's arm to stop her from moving back and forth and back and forth.

Sam sat on the bench beside Peyton and waited for her to talk. Peyton just looked at Sam trying to see if she was paying attention and what was going through Sam's mind. She could see fear, anger, sadness, and guilt all over her face. Sam looked away realizing that Peyton could tell how she was feeling. She wasn't the best person when it came to the whole _'dealing with your emotions', _thing.

Peyton held Sam's hand and used her free hand to put her hand on Sam's chin and made her face her. Sam was absolutely silent but she did look at Peyton.

"Well do you want to tell me what's going through that sarcasm filled mind of yours?" asked Peyton.

"No not really. But I have no choice do I?"

"Sam every one has a choice."

"Okay well I'm scared that Mom has gone to meet X and I'm never going to see her again. I'm angry at X for kidnapping you and I'm angry at Mom for making this stupid deal. I'm feeling guilty because I know I could've prevented all this if I had never said anything the day that I tried to shoplift from 'Clothes Over Bros'. And I'm sad that I never got to tell Brooke that she means the world to me and I want to change my name to Samantha Davis."

"Oh sweetie first off and most importantly this is absolutely not you're fault Sam. I want you stop saying that right this instant. There is nothing you could've done to prevent this from happening in the first place. Second Brooke's going to be okay. Don't be mad at her. She was trying to save us. And third is that your gong to be able to tell her those things. She's going to come."

Sam hugged Peyton.

"Thanks. I love you Aunt Peyton."

"Aunt Peyton..."

Peyton smiled widely. Sam had never called her this before. She had always loved Sam like a niece and would do anything for her. It made her so happy that Sam viewed her as a Aunt and this was the first time Sam had told her that she loved her.

**...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

"BROOKE!!!" yelled Haley as she got out of her car and ran to her fallen best friend.

Once she was at her side she began to shake her.

"C'mon Brooke wake up!!" Haley pleaded.

"Ugh....Oww!" said Brooke painfully.

"Oh thank god." said Haley finally releasing the breath that she had been holding.

Haley helped Brooke to her feet. She opened her jacket and looked at the bullet proof vest that she was wearing. One bullet was lodges by her stomach and the other her heart. Without this vest she would've died.

**..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**flashback...**

_"Haley I have to go see X" Brooke said after hanging up the phone with Sam._

_"Are you crazy...There's no way in hell I'm letting you do this." informed Haley._

_Brooke waved her arm outside the car window signalling the police officers that she needed something. _

_"UGH!!! Brooke Davis you are so stubborn." _

_Brooke was quiet she looked into the side mirror and watched the cops come around to her side of the car. She opened the door and stepped out into the daylight._

_"What is it miss Davis." said one of the officers._

_"I know where my daughter and my best friend are. But that isn't all. I also know where X is and I have a plan to get him in custody."_

_"Okay..." said the second officer._

_"Just give me a bullet vest and use me as bait."_

_Haley knew that Brooke had absolutely lost it now._

**End Flashback...**

**.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

Brooke watched the officers put V in the back seat of the police car. She looked at Haley.

"It's over." said Haley smiled.

"Let's go get Sam and Peyton." said Brooke hoping that Haley was right.

**.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**AND TADA THERE YOU GO CHAPTER 19.....**

**AGAIN SORRY FOR THE WAIT.....**

**REVIEW....**

**COMING UP....**

**IT'S NOT OVER YET....**

**JACK SAVES THE DAY....**

**PEYTON GOES INTO LABOR....**

**JULIAN AND BROOKE AMY GET A HAPPY ENDING....**

**WHAT ABOUT SAM AND JACK?.....**

**AND THEN SADLY...THE END......**


	21. Chapter 20

**DISCLAIMER….I DO NOT OWN ONE TREE HILL OR THE CHARACTERS..THERE WAS NO COPYRIGHT INFINGEMENT THINGY…BLAA…BLAAA….BLAAAA….**

**HEY EVERYONE SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING I WENT ON VACATION….**

**WELL I HAVE A FOREWARNING THIS TIME….**

**ON THE 24****TH**** I WILL BE LEAVING FOR ABOUT A WEEK TO UPSTATE NEW YORK TO VISIT FAMILY….SO HOPEFULLY I'LL GET AN UPDATE BEFORE I GO….**

**WELL HERE'S CHAPTER 20….**

**ENJOY……**

……………………………………………………………………………………………….......................................................................................................................................

**Chapter 20**

Haley pulled up to the school. Brooke got out of the car and looked around for Sam and Peyton. Once she spotted them she ran over. She immediately pulled Sam into a hug who immediately began to cry. Sam hadn't even realized that she was holding in all of her emotions anymore. Sam was so happy that Brooke was okay. She couldn't imagine loosing her first mother that she ever had. Brooke began to cry also. She held Sam close. Everything finally felt okay.

"I thought I was never going to see you again." cried Sam.

"Baby I'm fine. Everything is okay now. It's over honey…its over." said Brooke.

"The police caught him?!" said Sam.

"Yup your mom did the most stupidest and bravest thing I've ever seen." said Haley.

"OH NO!!!" said a voice in pain.

Everyone turned to see Peyton holding her stomach and leaning on the bench she and Sam had been sitting on. Peyton's pants were wet and her face was contorted in pain. She clenched her teeth together hard as she felt a bolt of pain serge through her body. There was no doubt that Sawyer was coming. Brooke and Sam just starred at Peyton while Haley rushed to her side offering her hand to help support Peyton.

"HELLO!! Earth to Sam…Earth to Brooke…" yelled Haley, "Get the car the baby's coming. We need to get her to the hospital."

Brooke was the first to snap out of her trance. She ran full speed to the car. Sam wasn't the toughest when it came to blood or anything having to do with something that was supposed to stay in the body coming out. She bent over and threw up.

"SOMEONE CALL LUCAS!!" yelled Peyton as she felt another contraction..

"Sam use my phone." ordered Haley.

Haley threw her phone to Sam. Sam tried to dial Lucas' number as fast as she could. She waited and waited until finally…

"Hello?" said Lucas.

"Uh…Luke...Uh...Peyton…baby coming...Meet us at the hospital…" Sam said.

………………………………………………………………………………………………........................................................................................................................................

Luke closed his phone as soon as Sam said hospital. He was with Nathan, Julian, Mia, and Jamie. They had all been patiently waiting for Brooke and Haley to return with Peyton and Sam.

"SAWYER'S COMING!!" yelled Lucas, "I'm going to be a dad."

"Okay I'll drive." said Nathan.

Everyone was scrambling around to find the suitcase that Peyton had packed her stuff into. Once they had it everyone got into the car and they quickly drove to the hospital. This was the best day of Lucas' life.

………………………………………………………………………………………………........................................................................................................................................

X watched attentively at the cop's actions and constantly looked out the window to find the perfect location and timing for him to make his move. He watched as the trees zoomed by.

"So how are Judy and the kids?" the cop driving asked,

"There great, Amber is graduating in two weeks. She's so happy that she'll finally be able to go to high school. And little Bobby and his little league team just won the series, He got an award for MVP. As for Judy she just told me that she's pregnant again. Were so happy." said the second cop, "And how is Amy and the twins?"

"There great. Amy decided to try and run her designing business from home so she can spend more time with the girls. Teenager's can be quite a handful." said the first cop, "And congrats on the new baby."

"Thanks man."

X saw the field and immediately knew it was time. He didn't feel the slightest bit remorse for the cops' families. All he cared about was finishing what he started once and for all. Brooke and Samantha Davis were going to die tonight.

"Hey I need to pee." said X.

The cops ignored him. One of them turned on the radio. X was getting pissed but he knew he had to hold his anger in. He couldn't blow this.

"Either you let me out or I can just go in the car. Whatever I don't mind." said X.

"Alright, alright." said the first cop.

He pulled the car over. Both cops got out of the car. The one on the passenger side opened X's door and grabbed his arm. He led him out into the field. The cop that had been driving walked around the car and leaned against the passenger side.

"Okay go!" said the cop that was with X.

"Dude no offense but a little privacy would be good." said X.

The cop turned. Just then X used the chains on the handcuffs to start choking the cop. The one leaning on the car fired three times but X used the cop's body as a shield. The cop slowly fell to the ground. X quickly grabbed his gun and shot the cop that had been driving three times. Next he reached around for a key and released himself.

It was time…

……………………………………………………………………………………………….........................................................................................................................................

Everyone waited patiently in the waiting room for Lucas to come out with Sawyer. It had been an hour already and everyone was getting restless. Brooke had taken Sam to get her head checked out. Sam was bandaged up and the doctor said that she was good to go. This relieved Brooke's tension.

Jamie sat impatiently kicking his feet back and forth. He was so excited that he was going to have a cousin around his age. He loved Sam but sometimes it was hard because she would hang out with her friends and his mom didn't want him with the big kids since they played rough. He also had Lilly but she lived far away with his aunt Karen and uncle josh (I know that this is not his real name but I don't know what his real name is sorry.).

Nathan and Haley sat on both sides of Jamie. They were both as anxious as him but since they were mature adults (occasionally), they contained it. They couldn't wait to see who Sawyer mostly looked like. They actually had a bet on it. Haley was shooting for Peyton and Nathan for Lucas of course. Mia and Julian were sitting on the right side of Sam. Julian was so relieved that Sam was okay. He viewed her as a daughter although he and Brooke hadn't been doing so well with their relationship lately. He couldn't imagine losing Sam or Brooke. Mia was just hoping that Peyton would allow her to raise Sawyer as a mini rock star. She wanted to be a good role model. She considered Sam her best friend and Sam considered Mia as her best friend, besides Jack, as well.

Suddenly the doors leading into the maternity ward opened and Lucas stepped out. He had one of those blue sergeant things on along with gloves and a cap. In his hands was little Sawyer wrapped in a pink blanket. Everyone gathered around Lucas. Sawyer was fast asleep. Her little fingers curled around her blanket as she dreamed sweet dreams unaware of all the people around her who loved her dearly.

"Everyone this is Sawyer Brooke Scott." said Lucas.

……………………………………………………………………………………………**...............................................................................................................................................**

Lucas had brought Sawyer back to Peyton. It was getting late and Sam was asleep on a nearby sofa.

"Well guys I'm going to head home. As you can see Sam's out and she's had a rough night. I want to get her home and in bed." said Brooke.

"Okay Brooke see you tomorrow." said Haley.

"Brooke call me if you need me." said Julian.

"I know." said Brooke.

Brooke walked over to the sofa. She lightly shook Sam.

"Mom" said Sam half awake.

"C'mon honey let's get you home okay." said Brooke.

"K.." said Sam.

Brooke and Sam drove to the house. As soon as they were inside Brooke locked the door.

"Mom can I sleep with you?" asked Sam.

She was too afraid to be alone. Yes X was finally locked away but the nightmares still lingered. She needed to be comforted and she always felt safer when she was sleeping in her mom's bed.

"Of course." answered Brooke.

Brooke and Sam changed into their pajamas and they both laid down on Brooke's bed. Sam wrapped her arms around Brooke's stomach and laid her head on Brooke's chest. Brooke kissed her on the forehead and they both slowly drifted off to sleep.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….........................................................................................................................................

**AND THERE IT IS CHAPTER 20….**

**TELL ME WATCHA THINK……**

**REVIEW…..**

**=JASMINE**


	22. You are strong part 1

**WELL EVERYONE HER IS CHAPTER 21….**

**I'M ACTUALLY GOING TO GIVE THIS CHAPTER A TITLE LOL…. **

**THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER I HAVE EVER WRITTEN SO…**

**HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT CONSIDERING THAT ONE OR TWO MORE CHAPTERS AND THIS FIC IS SADLY DONE….**

**BUT MY NEW ONE WILL BE ON AFTER I COME BACK FROM MY VACATION……MAYBE SOONER BUT NO PROMISES….**

**ENJOY…**

………………………………………………………………………………………………......................................................................................................................

**You are strong part 1**

"_Sam I'm still here." said a voice._

_Sam looked around but all she saw was darkness. There was nobody around. She was alone. There was no Brooke…No Peyton….No Julian…No one… Sam was scared._

"_Sam…" the voice called._

"_WHO ARE YOU?!" yelled Sam into the darkness._

"_Sam you know who I am." said the voice._

"_Leave me alone!!"_

_Sam turned and suddenly something or someone grabbed her. She was turned unwillingly and was now starring into the eyes of someone she knew all to well. She was scared at first. Disbelief flooded through her. He was supposed to be locked away. But she quickly realized that she had nothing to fear. He couldn't hurt her if she didn't show him that he could do anything to break her._

"_I'm not afraid of you anymore!" said Sam as she pushed him back._

"_Is that so?"_

"_Yes it is. You can't hurt me anymore. I won't let you. You're nothing. A nobody…a worthless piece of crap who knows how to break people by getting what they love most...But that's not me anymore. I've learned…" stated Sam._

"_Sammy...Sammy...SAMMY!!"_

_X grabbed Sam. _

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………................................................................................................

Sam shot up in bed. She looked at Brooke who was still asleep.

"Just a dream…just a dream." Sam repeated over and over hugging herself.

She wished she could be as strong as she was in her dream. She wasn't able to protect herself or Brooke or Jack therefore she viewed herself as weak. She wondered why Brooke put up with her. She wasn't worth it. She was a disappointment.

Sam didn't know where this unexpected wave of insecurity had come from but it absolutely overwhelmed her. She was practically at the point of tears. She knew deep down that these things weren't true. Brooke loved her. Brooke was proud of her. But something wasn't letting that register in Sam's mind at the moment.

"Sam…" a tired voice from behind said.

Sam jumped. She turned as Brooke began to sit up.

"Sam are you okay?" asked Brooke worriedly.

She could see the fear in Sam's eyes and the way that Sam had jumped when she had begun to speak immediately gave her the notion that something was terribly wrong. She didn't quite know what it was but of she had to guess she'd put her money on the fact that Sam had had a nightmare about X or something in relevance.

"I had a nightmare." Sam confessed honestly.

"About what…?"

"X, wasn't gone."

"Sweetie come here"

Sam moved closer to Brooke who enveloped her into a hug. Sam rested her head on Brooke's shoulder. Even though Sam was fifteen she loved to have Brooke hold her after she had a nightmare. It always gave her a sense of security and reassurance that everything was going to be okay.

"Sam he's gone. He can't hurt you anymore. I won't let him. I swear to you that I will never ever let him hurt you again." said Brooke.

"I started thinking…that I…I don't deserve you that….I'm weak."

"Hey. Sam never think that you shouldn't be here with me because you should. I love you Samantha more than anything in this world. I need you to know that. And YOU ARE NOT WEAK! Sam you are one of the strongest people I know. Not many people can go through what you went through and manage to ever get past it and be happy. You're strong Sam, okay."

"Okay..." Sam replied as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I love you Sam and I'm very, very proud to call you my daughter." said Brooke.

"And I'm proud to call you my mother, I you too."

Brooke held onto Sam for a couple more seconds and then she looked at her face. She could see the tear stains and Sam could see the same on Brooke. Brooke and Sam laughed.

"You've made me sappy." joked Sam.

"Shut up…" Brooke laughed lightly pushing Sam.

"I'm going to wash my face and get something to drink."

"Okay."

Sam got up from the bed and went to the bathroom. She splashed water on her face and grabbed a nearby towel. She wiped her face then looked up at the mirror. She noticed the red outlining of Brooke and the descriptive words…loving…brave…strong…B. Davis….all the things that Sam loved about Brooke…but something was missing…She grabbed the marker on the sink and wrote under B. Davis….Mom.

She'd never seen this thing before because she had her own bathroom connected to her room and Brooke never let her use hers. She placed the marker on the counter and saw a shadow go over the sink and the shower curtains rustle. She thought it was Brooke at first and she turned smiling.

"You like….." Sam immediately stopped talking when she realized that this was in fact not Brooke. It was X.

"What….What are you…doing her.?" she asked her voice shaking over the words.

"Now Samantha did you really think that you could get rid of me that easy?" asked Xavier with a sinicker smile.

Sam didn't know what to so. X reached to his pocket and Sam pushed him as hard as she could. X fell into the tub

"MOM!!" yelled Sam.

Brooke heard Sam yelling for her. She immediately got up and went to the kitchen. Sam ran into her. Brooke grabbed Sam by the shoulders.

"Sam what's wrong?" she asked.

"X he's in the bathroom. We have to get out of here." Sam explained.

At first she didn't know whether or not this was real or if Sam was seeing things. Suddenly she saw X getting up from the tub. She knew that they had to get out of the house and get help. But before Brooke and Sam could turn to run out the house a shot went off.

Sam fell to the ground. Brooke saw the blood coming from her side.

"SAM!!" yelled Brooke.

Brooke was beside Sam in a matter of seconds. Sam was crying.

"Sam, honey, hold on okay I'm going to get you out of here I promise." said Brooke as the tears began to run down her face.

She looked up at X hatefully. X was smiling. Brooke wanted to kill him right then and there.

"Well it looks like fate just doesn't want you happy Brooke Davis." said X.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….................................................................................................

It had been half an hour since Sam was shot. She had lost a lot of blood and was barely conscious. Brooke had a cloth against Sam's wound but the blood wasn't stopping. She could feel Sam slipping away and it was killing her. She couldn't lose Sam. Not after all that they'd overcome.

Sam was too weak to even cry at this point. She felt cold.

"Mom…"Sam said weakly and dryly.

"Shh… baby, don't talk. You need to save your strength." said Brooke.

"I'm cold." said Sam.

Brooke carefully pulled Sam into her arms, trying her best not to cause any more pain to her. She wrapped her arms around her, laid her head lightly on top of Sam's and rocked her back and forth like an infant, holding her tight.

"Were going to get out of here..." Brooke whispered.

"You know its best not to lie to her…" X said.

Brooke looked up at him. Her blood was literally boiling because of how angry she was. She knew that if she didn't have to protect Sam right now that X would be dead.

"What!!" Brooke practically yelled.

She felt Sam's body jump. She knew that she had scared her.

"I'm saying that there's no need to give the girl false hopes."

"I'm going to kill you." snapped Brooke.

"Why I mean I'm doing you favor, she's the reason that you have to carry around a gun to feel safe. And I mean she got you attacked. You know that you don't want her."

"Shut up!!" yelled Brooke.

"Tell her Brooke. Tell her the truth. You despise her and this is what you want." said X.

"No…I love her." said Brooke.

Sam felt like the world slowing down. She could hear and see Brooke and Xavier yelling at each other. She felt as though time was running out for her. She was terrified of dying. There was so much that she never got to do. She didn't even get to tell the other's that she loved them. She would never go to college, get married, have annoying and sarcastic kids, see Sawyer get older, or Jamie grow up, or be with her mom forever like she wanted, or see her best friend Jack wake up. She was trying to fight but she was getting tired.

"TELL HER!!" yelled X getting frustrated that he couldn't control Brooke the way he wanted.

"I SAID NO!!" said Brooke, "I do not blame her. It's your fault not hers. She's not the one who attacked me. And the gun is to protect us both from people like you."

Xavier pointed his gun at Brooke.

"Stop!!" said a voice behind X.

X turned to see Jack with a gun in his hand pointed at him.

"Jack put that away." said X.

"Jack." said a weak voice.

Brooke looked down at Sam. She was terribly pale and Brooke knew that she was dying. She couldn't bear that. She wished that she was the one who had been shot instead of Sam.

Jack did not move the gun from X. X still had his gun pointed to Brooke.

"X stop." said Jack, "Just give up and do your time. You've already done enough damage."

"Jack, honestly it's not that easy. Your friend is going to die and so is Brooke Davis. Don't make me have to kill you too."

"You won't kill them."

"As you can see Sam is already dying. In a matter of minutes Brooke will have her blood on her hands."

X pulled the safety again on his gun. He had the gun pointed directly at Brooke. He was about to pull the trigger. Suddenly another shot went off. X looked down to see the blood beginning to form on his shirt. He fell to the ground. Jacks hands trembled as he realized what he had done. He dropped the gun to the floor.

Brooke held Sam because she was crying.

"It's okay Sammy. Its okay." said Brooke.

Jack ran to the phone and called the police. He told them that his brother was dead and that Sam needed an ambulance. Sam was falling unconscious. Brooke shook her.

"Sam you got to stay with me. SAM!! Please don't do this to me. Baby I need you. Please fight. Help is coming." pleaded Brooke.

"M…mo…mom…I…lo…love ….you" Sam stuttered painfully.

"I love you too honey. So much…" cried Brooke.

She was crying hysterically at this moment. Jack knelt down beside his brother's lifeless body. He looked at his hands. They were shaking. He understood that it was self-defense but it still hurt him. Even if X was a psychopathic murderer he was his brother.

In the distance the sirens roared. Help was coming.

……………………………………………………………………………………………**..................................................................................................................**

**AND THERE IT IS PART 1 OF 2 OR 3 OF THE FINALE….**

**HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT…**

**I PERSONALLY THOUGHT IT WAS OKAY….**

**BUT I'D LIKE TO KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THINK SO….**

**REVIEW…******


	23. You are strong part 2

**AND HERE IT IS CHAPTER 22…**

**IT ALL COMES DOWN TO THIS…..**

**WILL SAM LIVE?**

**WILL SHE DIE?**

**WILL EVERBODY GET THEIR HAPPY ENDING…?**

**I BELIEVE THAT THIS WILL BE THE LAST CHAPTER….**

**HAVEN'T REALLY DECIDED YET…**

**ENJOY….**

**THIS IS FOR every single person whose read and reviewed…**

**SONG: Hallelujah by none other than Kate Voegele…Mia (I ABSOLUTELY LOVE THIS SONG)**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**You are strong part 2**

Brookes P.O.V

I could hear the sirens getting closer and closer. But the closer they got the farther Sam was slipping away. I had her hand in mine. She was cold so I held her close to try and warm her. She was unconscious and barely breathing but she looked like she was sleeping. She was so innocent. Her hand began to slip from mine as I felt her breathing slow. I felt so helpless.

I took a quick glance at Jack who was sitting in the corner starring at X's body. I wondered if it was good that I was happy he was dead. He'd hurt too many people. And now he could be the reason that I lose my baby girl. I hate him even more then I did when he attacked me. But I can't let this get too me right now. My heart suddenly drops when I realize that Sam isn't breathing.

"Sam!!" I yell unsure of what to do.

What the hell am I doing? Yelling at her won't help.

Suddenly I hear the sirens right outside the door. The door slams open and police flood in. They have their guns drawn and I'm pissed because they should've been her ten minutes ago. Sam would have a better chance. The paramedics are now at my side.

"Miss we need to take her." said the paramedic.

All I can do is kiss Sam's forehead and move out of the way so that the paramedics can do their job. I feel absolutely numb and I don't even notice that stain on my shirt that came from Sam's blood. I don't care about the damn shirt anyway. I watch as they move Sam's limp body onto a stretcher. They connect a monitor to her and I don't know what comes over me but I suddenly feel the need to protect Sam as if she's in danger.

I look at the monitor that looks like its registering Brooke's heart rate and it's a strait line. NO!! She can't be dead they have to help her. One of the paramedics rushes over with a portable crash cart. They cut Sam's blouse and place pads on her chest.

"Charging at 200 joules…." I hear the paramedic say, "....And clear."

I watch as Sam's body jolts up. I begin to cry silently. The monitor line spikes but returns to a strait line soon after. The paramedics just stare at the monitor.

"You can't just stare!!" I yell, "You have to save her! Please, you have to."

No one answers me so I figure I'm going to have to so this myself because there's no way in hell I'm letting her die. But as just as I reach Sam a cop grabs me.

"NO!! Get off of me." I yell, "She needs me."

"Time of death…" I hear a paramedic say.

**I've heard there was a secret chord**

**  
David played and it pleased the Lord**

**  
But you don't really care for music, do ya?  
**

Suddenly I collapse to the ground in tears. She's gone it's my fault. I promised to protect her and I failed.

**Well it goes like this: **

**  
The fourth, the fifth, the minor fall and the major lift**

**  
The baffled king composing Hallelujah**

Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Suddenly there was a beep and I look up. The monitor line was spiking. Her heart is beating. She's still alive. Thank god.

"Okay we need to get her to the hospital right away." said the paramedic.

One of the paramedics comes over to me. The cop releases me but stands close by. I don't understand why though. I'm not going to hurt anyone. But I thought I just lost my daughter, how can I stay calm? The paramedic places one hand on my shoulder.

"Her pulse is faint but its there. I'm not going to lie to you. She's already lost a lot of blood and she'll need a transfusion." started the paramedic.

"She's A positive." I inform him.

He shakes his head as if he already knew that.

"Your daughter was out for a while so there is still a chance that she won't make it but if she does we still have to make sure there's no effects of being cut off from oxygen so long. It's going to be a rough night." the paramedic tells me.

I just shake my head and say thank you. He informs me that I can't go in the ambulance with Sam and I'll have to drive myself. It makes me furious but I don't show it. I don't have the energy.

As they begin to ready Sam to take her to the hospital I walk over to Jack who is talking to the police. He looks like he's not even their mentally and keeps giving the cops yes or no answers, nothing more.

"Hey Jack." I say in a low voice.

The officer walks away. Jack doesn't say anything.

"Jack you know that you had to, right?" I ask.

He shakes his head weakly.

"Jack you saved my life…."

"But I couldn't save Sam. She's going to die. I'm responsible for killing my best friend."

"NO JACK!! You didn't do anything to hurt Sam. Your brother shot her not you. Look, she needs us right now. If Sam is going to die…." I choke over the words, "…She'd want us there to say goodbye."

"Can we go?"

"Of course…."

After I tell a cop to shove it when he asks me for my statement because all I give a damn about is Sam, we get in my car and drive to the hospital. To my surprise everyone is still there.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Third person P.O.V

Everyone was now in the ER waiting room. A doctor told them that if they were going to stay for Peyton and Lucas they'd have to stay there.

"Jamie what are you doing." Haley asks as she sees Jamie pressing random buttons on the soda machine.

Nathan had given him soda for the first time and now he wouldn't sleep. He looked at Haley and smiled.

"Mama can I have more?" he asks innocently.

"No Jamie… It's bad enough you already had some." she says glaring at Nathan who looks away and begins to whistle.

Mia and Julian laugh.

Haley smiles and rolls her eyes. She looks towards the door and her heart stops. She sees Sam being run in on a gurney. Her left side is covered in blood. She stands up causing everyone to look her way.

"Hales what is it?" asked Nathan standing up.

Haley points to Sam. Everyone has shocked expressions. For a second they all forget that there is a five year old also looking towards Sam. That is until he takes off running towards Sam.

"JAMIE!!" yells Haley and quickly runs after him.

Everyone else follows.

Jamie runs after Sam and the paramedics.

**Oh baby I have been here before**

**  
I've seen this room and I've walked this floor**

**  
You know I used to live alone before I knew you**

He stops when the paramedics bring Sam into a room. They begin to connect wires to Sam Jamie thinks that their hurting Sam. He goes over and licks a doctor.

"Leave Sam alone!!" he yells.

"Where did this kid come from?" asked the doctor.

Suddenly Haley, Nathan, Mia, and Julian are at the door. Haley rushes and picks up Jamie.

Everyone looks at Sam then at the doctor for an explanation. The doctor takes them into the hallway. Haley sets Jamie on the floor who hugs Haley's leg.

"Are you her family?" asked the doctor.

"I'm her aunt Haley; this is her uncle Nathan, Cousin Jamie, best friend Mia, and her mother's boyfriend Julian. What happened to her?" said Haley.

"Well she was shot. …"

**  
And I've seen your flag on the marble arch**

**  
And love is not a victory march**

**  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah**

Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah

"We need to get her into surgery to stop the hem urging. She's touch and go. She went into B-fib twice already. Were going to do the best we can but it doesn't look good. Now I need you all to go to the waiting room. I realize that this is hard to take in but you have to let me do my job." said the doctor.

"Where's her mother?" asked Nathan.

"I'm not sure I'll send one of the paramedics over. I think she was there when they arrived at her house." said the doctor.

"Doc you can't let her die." stated Julian.

He just shook his head and went back into the room leaving everyone practically in tears. As they slowly make there way to the waiting room they see Brooke and Jack. Her shirt was stained with blood and she was crying.

"Brooke!!" said Haley.

Brooke got up and hugged Haley. She began to sob harder. Haley was crying now too.

As was Mia and Jamie. Jamie didn't really understand what was going on but he knew that Sam was hurt. He knew that somebody had had tried to kill her like they did to Quinn. He just hoped it didn't end the same way.

Brooke cried until she couldn't cry anymore. Then she sat. Haley put her arm around her and Nathan had Jamie.

"What happened?" asked Haley.

"She had a nightmare and when she woke up she was terrified. She started saying that she didn't deserve me and that she was weak. I told her that those things were absolute lies. Well we both ended up crying." said Brooke giving a weak smile to Jamie who was reaching for Brooke's hand, "She went to wash her face and get some water. All of a sudden I heard her scream. I ran to check on her and she said that X was in the house. AT first I thought that she was seeing things but then I saw him too. We were going to run but he shot her. She fell to the ground. I tried to stop the blood with a cloth but it was too much. He kept saying that he was doing me a favor that I didn't want her I didn't love her.'

'He yelled at me t tell her that. But I couldn't, I wouldn't. That was a lie. I love her so much. He pointed the gun at me. He was about to shoot me when Jack showed up. He pointed a gun at X. X thought that Jack was bluffing so he pulled the safety and just as he was about to shoot me Jack shot him. He's dead." explained Brooke, "She wasn't breathing and her heart sopped beating. I lost her for a few minutes. Her heart was barely beating when they took her. "

Brooke wanted to cry again but she just didn't have the strength.

"She was going into surgery to stop the bleeding" said Mia as the tears rolled down her cheeks.

Julian put his arm around her.

"Haley she's going to die and it all my fault. I promised her that I'd never let him hurt her again. I couldn't save her Hales and now she's going to die." said Brooke.

"No Brooke, it is not your fault. You tried okay. You tried to protect her but these things happen and no one has control over them. Sam will be okay. She's strong just like her mother." reassured Brooke as well as herself and everyone around them.

**Well there was a time when you let me know**

****

what's really going on below

but now you never show that to me do you

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hey Jack, how are you holding up?" asked Julian.

"Okay." said Jack truthfully, "I know I had to but he was my brother. It's going to hurt for a while but I'll be okay."

"You're a strong kid Jack." said Julian.

"Thanks." said Jack.

Jamie was finally asleep. He was lying on the sofa with his head on Haley's leg as she lightly stroked his hair. She knew that he was confused and sad. He looked up to Sam like a big sister. Haley prayed that this wouldn't end up like the Quinn incident again. There had been enough funerals already in Tree Hill. So many loved ones lost and they could never come back.

Mia was leaning on Brooke's shoulder. She was trying to both comfort Brooke as well as herself. She was scared. She didn't want to lose Sam. She loved her like a sister. Sam was the closest person to her age so she could relate to her more. She couldn't imagine what she would do if Sam died.

Nathan had volunteered to go and tell Luke and Peyton what happened to Sam. He wasn't looking forward to this at all.

Lucas was sitting beside Peyton's bed. She was holding Sawyer in her arms, who was still asleep. Both of them looked up as Nathan entered the room. There smiles disappeared as soon as they saw Nate's expression.

"What's wrong." asked Lucas.

"Sam…she was shot…" said Nathan.

**And remember when I moved in you**

****

the holy dove was moving too

and every breath we drew was Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah

"What? How? Where's Brooke? Is Sam going to be okay?" asked Peyton nervously.

"X got away from the cops and came after her and Brooke. He shot her when they tried to get away. Jack saved Brooke's life because X was going to shoot her. She's fine though. X is dead. Sam's in surgery right now and no one knows how she is. The doctor says it doesn't look good. Brooke's in the waiting room. She's barely keeping it together." explained Nathan with the short version.

Peyton couldn't believe her ears. Sam couldn't be dying. She just couldn't. Everyone loved her so much. She had to fight. Peyton felt the tears begin to fall.

"Please god….Please let Sam live…She needs us and we need her. We are a family now. It's not her time yet. She's too young." prayed Peyton.

If she couldn't help Sam she had to talk to the one person that could. She began to remember all the good times she had had with Sam and the tears turned to sobs. She cried for Sam who was hanging onto life by a thread and for Brooke who she knew was practically dying. Peyton knew that if she was only Sam's "Aunt" and she felt the way she did that Brooke, being Sam's mother, was feeling three hundred times worse. Sam was her baby girl after all, blood or not.

Luke didn't know how to react. Picturing Sam without her being her sarcastic witty self was hard. Picturing her hurt, and dying, was even harder. He was filled with anger. He didn't understand how someone could want to do that to Sam. She'd never even done anything to X. He was the one that attacked Brooke and tried to kill her and Sam. She had no fault.

Lucas wanted to believe that everything was going to be okay but a part of him felt otherwise. Sam had been through so much in her life. Maybe this was just the last straw. He knew that the only thing that they all could do was confide in each other, hope for the best, and wait.

He hated waiting…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

"Family of Samantha Walker." a doctor said coming into the waiting room.

Everyone stood.

"I'm her mother. Is Sam okay?" Brooke asked.

"Well she went into cardiac arrest while we were in surgery for the fourth time. We managed to get her pulse back and strong enough to continue. The bullet hit her side then hit the kidney. Thankfully it was only a graze and we were able to repair the damage. The surgery was a success. She lost a lot of blood and we've begun a transfusion. We had to put her on a ventilator though because she isn't able to breath on her own at the moment and still hasn't regained consciousness. We think that there may have been damage done because of the lack of oxygen. Her stats are low and she's barely holding on. We aren't sure if she'll make it through the night. Were giving her till dawn and if anything hasn't improved I think that it would be best to say your goodbye's." said the doctor.

Brooke suddenly went numb as did everyone else.

"Can I see her?" asked Brooke.

"Ma'am I don't think that you should see her like this." said the doctor.

"Please!! I need to be with her." said Brooke as she burst into tears.

"Miss…I…"

Julian reached for Brooke. Brooke pushed him away.

"NO!!! I want to see her, NOW!! Do you hear me?! NOW!!", yelled Brooke as the tears continued to fall.

"Okay…" said the doctor.

**Well maybe there is a God above**

**  
But all I've ever learned from love**

**  
Was how to shoot somebody who outdrew you**

Brooke followed the doctor to Sam's room. She steeped into the room and looked at Sam. She had a tube in her throat connected to a machine. It was breathing for her. Sam looked so peaceful. Brooke slowly walked to a chair. She pulled it close to the bed and sat. She took Sam's hand.

"Hey Sam it's mom." said Brooke fighting the new flood of tears.

Sam didn't make any movement. She was so still. Brooke could see how pale she was. She saw the death in her colorless cheeks. This was it wasn't it. Sam was going to die.

"Baby you got to fight this okay. I know your really tired baby but you have to hang on just a little bit longer." added Brooke, "Sam you mean the world to me and without you I won't be able to live. You have so much that you still need to do."

And that was true. Sam should be out dating guys that Brooke didn't like because she knew that they were totally wrong for her, and because Brooke didn't want Sam to grow up. She should be learning how to drive and driving Brooke insane with her sarcastic remarks and misbehaving. She shouldn't be in a hospital bed fighting for her life. She just shouldn't be…

"You got to open those pretty eyes for me okay. You need to wake up right now Sam. I need you honey. You cannot die. It's not time for that yet, not even close to that time. So I'm begging you to please Sam, please don't give up. Remember that I told you that you are one of the strongest people I now. Well this is the time when you need to show it most."

Brooke burst into tears again as still there was no change with Sam.

"Sam I'm so, so sorry. I broke my promise. This is all my fault. I was supposed to protect you and I failed. But you've got to give me another chance. WAKE UP SAM!! PLEASE WAKE UP!!" cried Brooke.

Soon enough Brooke began to grow tired. She folded her arms, leaned on Sam's bed, and laid her head on her arms facing Sam. She cried herself to sleep.

**And it's not a cry that you hear at night**

**  
It's not somebody who's seen the light**

**  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah**

Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelu  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Sam could hear her mother's voice in the distance. She was yelling and crying. She knew that she had to fight this. She had to stay strong. But she felt so lost and tired. The bright light was calling her and a part of her was ready to quit. This was all too much for her. But then she began to think of what she would be leaving behind.

A mother who loved her to death, two aunts that would do anything for her, two uncles who would hurt anyone who tried to hurt her, two little cousin who one looked up to her more than anyone else and the other one which still had to grow up to get t know her, Julian always gave her support no matter how crazy something was and love her very much, and two best friends who she always laughed with and had fun with.

She knew that she couldn't leave all that behind after she'd only had it for a short time. She wanted to be with her mom. She knew that this was affecting her most and that her mother was blaming herself for something that wasn't even her fault. She had to wake up and tel her. She knew that she had to live.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sam slowly began to open her eyes. She looked at her mother who was sleeping beside her. She could see the tear stains. She knew that her mom had been going through hell. Sam reached for her mom's hand. She could see that the dreams that she was having were anything but pleasant. Once she touched her, she began to wake up.

Brooke suddenly awoke as she felt someone touch her hand. At first she thought it was Julian. She looked up to yell at him for no apparent reason when she saw Sam…awake. She suddenly broke out in tears.

Suddenly Sam began to cough. The tube was bothering her throat. Brooke got up and went to get Sam's doctor. He was amazed when he saw Sam awake. He knew that she must be one strong kid because everyone thought for sure that she wasn't going to make it. He went over to Sam's bed.

"Okay Samantha I need you to take a deep breath and blow as hard as you can okay." instructed the doctor.

Sam shook her head yes and took a deep breath. The doctor slowly took the tube out and Sam went into a coughing attack. Brooke patted her back until she calmed down.

"Okay I will tell the rest of your family who has been worried sick that you're okay. Sam you are honestly one strong kid don't ever forget that. I would advise you never to worry your mother like that again." said the doctor.

"I know." Sam said weakly.

The doctor left the room.

Suddenly Brooke pulled San into a hug. She began to cry.

"Mom don't cry." said Sam.

"Sam never ever scare me like that again. I thought I was going to lose you. I love you Sam so much. I'm so glad that you're okay. And I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you." cried Brooke.

"Mom stop. It's not your fault. I'm okay." said Sam.

"But Sam you weren't. I watched your heart rate drop and my heart broke. . Then the paramedics used the crash cart on you. Sam it was the scariest thing I ever had to see in my life, or feel for that matter. I thought you were dead and I hated myself for not being able to protect you. You shouldn't have been the one who got hurt." cried Brooke.

"Mom neither should you. It wasn't your fault. Stop blaming yourself. I remember that you were holding me and talking to me. Even though I felt as though I was dying, I felt safe. I always feel safe when I'm with you. I knew that I couldn't die and leave you here alone and hurt. You do protect me mom and you do a great job. But you can't protect me all the time. It's not possible." said Sam.

Sam and Brooke laid down on the hospital bed. Brooke kissed Sam's forehead. She was so happy to have her daughter back and Sam was happy to have her mother back. Before long both of them were asleep. They were safe now. And everything was the way it should be. It was time to try and heal and go on living life but this time not taking any moment for granted or any situation too seriously. Because when you reach the point in your life where it's all coming to an end you want to look back and say and be happy of what you accomplished not regretting what you didn't

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

**WELL THERE IT IS….**

**I'M GOING TO DO AN EPILOGUE OF LIKE 6 MONTHS IN ADVANCE AND THAT WILL BE IT FOR THIS FIC….**

**THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO'S BEEN READING…**

**PLEASE REVIEW….**

**=JASMINE**


	24. epilogue

**HEY YA'LL I KNOW THIS WAS VERY LONG WAITED FOR BUT I GOT IN THE MOOD AND HERE IT IS...**

**THIS IS THE EPI....**

**HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT AND IT WAS WELL WORTH THE WAIT....**

**THANKS AGAIN TO EVERYONE WHOSE READ REVIEWED FAVED OR ANYTHING PERTAINING TO THIS STORY....**

**ENJOY...**

* * *

**Epilogue**

**(two months later)**

Sam stepped out of the bathroom after changing into regular clothes. She had never been so happy to wear jeans and a t-shirt. She looked over to Brooke who was sitting on the bed. Brooke smiled at her. It felt great for her to see Sam walking around and in a good mood. She was almost back to the sarcastic witty Sam that Brooke knew and loved. She was so proud of Sam for being strong through the whole ordeal after the X incident. In the beginning it had been really tough. Sam would wake up every night covered in a blanket of sweat and screaming. It took forever for Brooke to calm Sam down at first. But it had been two months since then. It had taken a long time for her to heal but she had healed and so had Brooke.

"Hey I was thinking.." said Sam

"About..." said Brooke curiously.

"That I could sleep in your room until I'm fully okay. I don't think I'm ready to sleep by myself." stated Sam

Brooke smiled.

"Of course sweetie." answered Brooke.

Sam went over to the bed and hugged Brooke.

"Thanks mom."

"No problem."

Sam was so happy that she had Brooke. She knew that Brooke would do anything for her. That was what she loved best about Brooke. No matter how much Sam yelled, pouted, or got angry with Brooke, she never gave up. She never got sick of Sam. She loved Sam unconditionally and that was more than anyone had ever done for her. Since everyone in her other homes had never really showed that must interest in Sam's well being she wasn't used to people caring. Until she found Brooke.

"How about we get out of here." suggested Brooke.

Sam had been waiting for those words for a while. Staying in the hospital was getting depressing. And the fact that Brooke was always worried about her being okay was unsettling. She hated when Brooke was worried. Although she was still a little worried about going home since she hadn't been there since what happened. Brooke had told her that everything was cleaned up for them. And that X was finally gone and he couldn't hurt her ever again and no one would ever do it again. As long as Brooke was breathing and able to fight she would protect her from any evil that was trying to harm her.

"I thought you'd never ask." said Sam.

Sam and Brooke walked out of the hospital and to the car. They got in and drove home. The ride was quiet and when they arrived they both just starred at the house. Sam's body tensed up. Memories from that night two months ago began to fill her head. The pain from being shot, her mom crying because she was dying, and X dying. She felt Brooke put her hand on her knee and she flinched. Brooke pulled her hand away.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"I don't think I can do this. I'm scared."

"So am I. We'll be okay. You can do this honey. I promise."

Sam took a deep breath and she and Brooke got out of the car. They walked up to the door and Brooke opened it. She held Sam's hand and they entered the house. There was a banner that reas: Welcome home Sam. Sam smiled.

"A welcome home party" said Sam.

"Yah everyone is coming later." said Brooke.

"Cool" said Sam.

* * *

"Mama c'mon we gotta go see Sam" Jamie said excitedly jumping up and down.

"Jim Jam calm down. Sam isn't going anywhere." joked Haley.

"But I want to be the first to see her. Please Mama , please, please!!" said Jamie.

Haley and Nathan watched Jamie jumping around and laughed. They thought it was adorable how much Jamie loved Sam so much. He was like a big sister to Jamie. She was his role model.

"OKay" said Nathan giving in.

"YAY!!"yelled Jamie.

Jamie ran to his room and got his sweater and Sam's gift. After that they left for Brooke's.

* * *

Peyton was dressing Sawyer for the party. Sawyer squirmed as Peyton tickled her belly. Lucas laughed and put his arm around Peyton. He kissed her on the side of her head.

"This is perfect." said Lucas.

"Yeah" said Peyton.

Peyton finished dressing Sawyer and Luke went and packed the baby bag. He checked everything twice and then they left to Brooke's.

* * *

Mia walked into the diner. She saw Jack sitting at the corner playing with the cup of coffee before him. Mia walked over and sat beside him.

"So you coming to Sam's party?" asked Mia.

"No." said Jack.

"She's your best friend."

"My brother almost killed her."

Jack had been feeling guilty ever since he killed his brother. He hadn't visited Sam and he knew that she was worried but he couldn't face her. He didn't know what to say.

"She doesn't blame you." said Mia.

She got up and left Jack to think. She hoped that he would go to the party but she knew she couldn't force him.

* * *

Julian walked out of the store and got in his car. He fiddled with a small box. Inside the box was a ring. But it wasn't just any ring. It was the ring that he was going to propose to Brooke with. He loved her with all his heart and now that Sammy was okay he felt it was just the right time. He wanted all three of them to be a family. He loved Sam like his own daughter. And he couldn't imagine his life without Brooke.

"It's time" said Julian to himself.

He put the ring in his pocket and started the car. He headed off to Brooke's

* * *

Sam sat in the living room on the couch. The doorbell rang and she went to the door. When she opened it she was almost knocked down by Jamie. Sam held her side in pain.

"Jamie!" yelled Haley.

"No its okay, I'm fine" said Haley.

"I'm sorry Sam." apologized Jamie.

"It's okay Buddy." reassured Sam.

Brooke went by Sam.

"Are you okay?" asked Brooke.

"Mom I'm fine, I promise." said Sam.

Sam knew that Brooke was worrying again and she didn't like it. She wished that she could just be better so Brooke could be happy. She knew that she was a burden because wherever she went trouble followed. She felt like she was taking Brooke's life away.

"Why don't you two go play some video games." said Brooke.

"Oh no Jamie there going to talk about us." said Sam lightly elbowing Jamie, "I bet five bucks that I get a "So is Sam really okay.""

Jamie giggled.

"Well from here it looks like your basically back to your sarcastic self." said Nate.

"Yah I missed me." said Sam.

Brooke smiled.

"Me too." said Jamie.

Hey Jamie lets go play basketball and lets leave the parentals to talk." said Sam.

Sam and Jamie went and sat on the pu t the game on and they began to play.

* * *

After a half hour the doorbell rang...

Brooke went to open the door. Peyton and Lucas stood their in the doorway. Lucas held a gift in his hands and Peyton had little Sawyer in her arms. Sawyer was fast asleep.

"Aww give me my goddaughter." said Brooke.

Peyton handed Sawyer over to Brooke. Sawyer stirred in Brooke's arms. She let out a small innocent whimper. Brooke just watched Sawyer sleep for a little while. She had always wished to have a baby of her own. Although she wouldn't give Sam up for the world she still wished for a baby. She actually wanted Sam to have a little baby brother or sister.

"So where's the teen?" asked Lucas, "I got her something special."

"She's in the living room playing video games with Jamie." said Brooke.

They all went inside. Sam put the game on pause and went over to Brooke. She looked at Sayer and smiled.

"Can I hold her?" asked Sam.

"Yeah." said Brooke.

Brooke handed Sawyer over to Sam. Sawyer began to wake up. She yawned.

"Hey Sawyer I'm your cousin Sam." said Sam.

Sawyer smiled.

"Hey Sammy how are you?" asked Lucas.

"I'm okay." I said.

"That's good." said Peyton, "We missed you."

Sam gave Sawyer back to Brooke and hugged Peyton.

The doorbell rang again....

Lucas opened the door and Julian entered the house.

"Hey Sampson." said Julian.

"Hey Julian, what's up?"

"Nothing much. I got you something."

Julian handed Sam an envelope and she opened it. Inside the envelope were two tickets to see the cure live and backstage passes.

"I was thinking you and your mom could go together. I think she's used to your loud music by now." joked Julian.

Brooke gave Sawyer to Peyton and hit Julian on the arm.

Everyone laughed. Lucas gave Sam her present. Sam opened it and there was a journal inside.

"I figured since you like writing so much you would want something to write in everyday. It helped me get through some tough times when I was a kid.

"Gee thanks Luke." said Sam.

Jamie came over and stood in front of Sam.

"Sam you gotta open mine now." said Jamie with a big smile.

Sam took the present from Jamie. Sam opened the present. There was a teddy bear. It had a sweater that said I love Sammy on it. Sam hugged Jamie.

"I love you too buddy." said Sam.

"Wow you started the party without me." said a voice.

Everyone looked up and Mia was at the door.

"MIA!!" yelled Sam.

Sam went over and hugged her. She hadn't realized how much she had missed her family and friends. When she was in the hospital she didn't let them all come to see her because she didn't want them to see her hurt. SHe had already put them through enough. It was bad enough that Brooke had been there suffering. She had stayed up all night sometimes making sure that she was okay. She had held her every time she woke up crying and yelling.

"Man I missed you." said Sam.

"I missed you too and you better not make me worry like that ever again." said Mia.

"Okay." said Sam.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Sam went and opened it. Jack was standing there. Jack just starred at Sam. Everyone looked at the door. Brooke suddenly grew worried. They hadn't seen Jack since the night of the incident. Brooke knew that Jack felt really guilty but she also knew that Sam did not blame Jack at all.

"S...Sam I....I'm sorry." said Jack.

Sam hugged Jack.

"I never blamed you." said Sam

* * *

Everyone had left besides Julian. Him Brooke and Sam had just finished cleaning up. Julian went into the bathroom. Brooke looked over to Sam. She was sitting on the kitchen chair starring at one spot on the floor. The one where she had been shot and almost died. Even though it wasn't visible the stain was still there. She still felt the pain and she was still scared. Brooke walked over to Sam. She didn't look at Brooke but Brooke could see the tears that were rolling down Sam's cheeks. Brooke knelt down in front of her.

"Hey." said Brooke in a low calm voice.

Sam didn't speak she just cried. Brooke put he hand on Sam's knee.

"Honey, can you talk to me?" asked Brooke.

"I...I was really really scared." said Sam.

"I know honey so was I. But he can't hurt you anymore. He can never hurt you and no one will. As long as there is still a breath in my body I will never stop fighting for you. Were going to get through this, I promise. It'll get better honey and I'm not going anywhere."

Sam stopped crying. Brooke wiped the tears with her sleeve. Sam hugged her. Brooke stroked Sam's hair.

"You're okay." said Brooke, "Every thing's going to be okay."

Brooke let Sam go.

"Can I see that pretty smile that I love so much." asked Brooke.

Sam smiled. Brooke put some loose hair behind her ear.

"There it is." said Brooke.

"I'm going to go lay down." said Sam.

"Okay." said Brooke, "I'll be in, in a few."

* * *

Julian came out of the bathroom.

"Where'd Sam go?" asked Julian.

"Sleep, she's really tired." said Brooke.

"I hope she had fun today." said Julian.

"I know she did. It's so good to have her home."

Julian and Brooke were silent for a moment.

"Brooke Davis I love you, you know that." asked Julian.

"Julian Baker I do." said Brooke.

Suddenly Julian got on one knee.

"Brooke I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want you, me, and Sam to be a family. I want us to grow old together and be happy together. Brooke Davis will you marry me?"

Brooke smiled. She loved Julian with all her heart and knew that she wanted to be with him forever.

"Yes I'll marry you." said Brooke.

Julian put the ring on Brooke's finger and kissed her. The day was now perfect.

* * *

After a while Julian left. Brooke starred at the ring on her finger. She took a deep breath, she was happy. She had had the best day ever. She had spent the whole day with the people she cared about most, Sam was actually okay, and she was engaged to the love of her life. She didn't know how it could get better She finally decided to turn in for the night. Brooke grabbed her pajamas and went to the bathroom. She changed and just as she was about to leave something caught her eye.

Smart, loving, strong, brave, loved, fighter, survivor, big hearted.....B. Davis.....Mom

This put a huge smile on Brooke's face. She went back to her room and saw Sam's journal on the floor. She decided to take a risk and read it:

* * *

**Sam's journal entry...**

**Think about the saying everything happens for a reason. I believe its true. This happen in everyone's life and many times you can't understand why they do. But each obstacle that is set in your path is to lead you to a better future. Take the hurt and learn from it. Be better than those who couldn't. Everything happens for a reason. It may be hard to except but I've been hurt and its made me stronger. My wounds have healed and i am happy. I wouldn't change what happened to me. Even though I've gone through pain it got me to Brooke. The one person that I know wouldn't hurt me. She is my mom and I love her more than anything. For once I actually believe I'll be okay. I know the reason I met Brooke. We needed each other. And now me, her, and basically the rest of tree hill, are a family.**

**

* * *

**

Brooke smiled. She closed Sam's journal and placed it on the night stand. She kissed Sam on the forehead. Brooke turned off the light and layed in the bed. She wrapped her arms around Sam's waist. She stroked Sam's hair.

"I love you, Sammy" whispered Brooke

"I love you too, Mommy." replied a tired Sam.

And then Brooke realized that the day had just went from perfect to a dream come true. She had her daughter in her arms and the people she loved most in arms reach. With that they both fell asleep.

* * *

**well i hope you liked it...**

**Review..**

**I thought it was okay....**

**Well that's it sadly....**

**I've had so much fun writing this story and I believe that my writing has actually gotten better since I started.....**

**Thanks again everyone...**

**My other story A dark past leads to a brighter future will be updated soon...**

**-Jasmine**


	25. AUTHORS NOTE

**THE SEQUAL TO THE MISTAKE IS NOW UP**

**IF YOU WANT TO READ IT**

**IT IS CALLED EVERYTHING STARTED WITH A MISTAKE.**


End file.
